Revenge
by Peeniss-and-Dramione
Summary: When Ron cheats on Hermione with Astoria-Draco's girlfriend-How will they get their revenge? Its my first fanfic, so please r&r!
1. The Plan

Hermione POV

I was having a perfectly good day thank-you-very-much. I loved my job as Head of the Department of Magical Creatures. I was walking into my office with my morning cup of tea. "Good day, Miss Granger," said Kingsley. He was the new Minister of Magic, and according to the Wizarding community, he was the best one they'd ever had. I pushed my door open, and who should I find, but Draco Malfoy. The amazing bouncing ferret.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I sneered. "I, my dear Granger, want revenge," he said menacingly. "Why?" I asked. "I want revenge because someone's boyfriend slept with my girlfriend," he said. "No offence, Malfoy, but how does that concern me?" I asked in a bored voice. Malfoy chuckled, and said, "Funny you should ask, Mudblood, because it just so happens that it was _your _boyfriend." I felt numb. I couldn't feel anything but a strong anger towards Ron. "How could he?" I said quietly, "I'll do it."

"What?"

"I assume you're here for help with the vengeance?"

"Yes, but-"

"I don't care what it is, Malfoy, I'll do it."

"You might change your mind once you here the plan."

"Doubt it. Lets hear this plan of yours, then."

"Alright. We start dating, - don't give me that look, Granger, you agreed - and we immediately make it public. Once Weaselbee and Astoria find out, they'll be furious. We can say something like 'just following your lead'. so then they're, hopefully, broken-hearted, and jealous. Then, a few months later, I break your heart, and I'm sure that Weaselbee will leave Astoria to comfort you, and I will comfort a broken-hearted Astoria. At the end of it all, we both have our lovers back," he said. It wasn't actually a bad plan. "I don't like it, but as I said, I agree. However, I have a few conditions. First, we refer to each other by our first names. Second, we only display affection in public, or where people can see us, and third, I will not make fun of your friends, and you will not make fun of mine," I said. "That seems reasonable. Although, given circumstances, we should make an exception for Astoria and Weaselbee, don't you think?" he said. I nodded. "I have a condition as well, though," he said, smirking, "yes?" I said. "you get a makeover," he said smugly. I scowled in defiance, "Why?" "Because the point, _Hermione_ is to make them _jealous,_" he smirked. "And why don't you have to get a makeover?" I asked superiorly. "_I _don't have to get a makeover, because I'm already outrageously sexy. _You _on the other hand, have bushy hair, bad complexion, and could be covering any type of body under those baggy clothes," he said, still smirking. "fine," I grumbled, "I'll get the damn makeover."

~oOo~

"Owwww!" I shrieked, as a lady with black hair, and rather large arms ripped the hair from a very sensitive area. "Oh, hush. Only once more," she said in a strong Irish accent. Much to my dismay, Malfoy, sorry, _Draco, _had insisted on coming along. He was standing behind a curtain while I got all my hair painfully ripped from my body. And the git was _laughing_! "I'd like to see you endure this, Draco," I yelled, as the last bit of body hair was torn from the follicles. He only laughed harder. "All right, dear. You're all finished!" the lady said. I got dressed quickly, and left the waxing room. "Well, now that I've been rid of all my body hair, where to next?" Draco was basically running the makeover, since I new nothing about beauty, or makeup, or anything like that. "Next, we tame that mane," he said, dragging me towards a hair salon. A middle-aged witch in royal blue robes, and far too much makeup sat at the desk. "Welcome to Magical Doos, how may I help you?" she said, sounding extremely bored. "I believe that Miss Hermione Granger has a hair appointment?" Draco said politely. "Oh yes. Please come with me M'am," she said ushering me towards a back room. "Marissa will take care of you today, I hope you enjoy your appointment," she said. Marissa was a young, pretty witch with jet black hair, and muggle clothes on. "Hello! you must be Hermione! I've heard so much about you!" she said in a sweet voice, "You're here for a complete makeover, yes? Alright, lets get started, then." She sat me down in a chair, and immediately went to work. Highlighting here, trimming there, adding products, I was amazed that her hands could move with such speed and grace. "So tell me about that man out there…" she said. "well…"

When Marissa was finished, my hair looked amazing. It fell down to the middle of my back in soft ringlets. Draco's eyes popped for a minute, but he soon regained his composure. He paid the witch at the desk, and generously tipped Marissa. "Next," he said dramatically, "Comes the clothes." I rolled my eyes, "Fine. Where to?" I said. Before I could stop him, he grabbed my arm, and apparated.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione POV

_…And before I could stop him, he grabbed my arm and apparated…_

"Draco Malfoy! Don't you ever do that again!" I shrieked. I couldn't believe he had apparated me without my consent! "Where are we, anyway?" He rolled his eyes, "Where does it look like?" he said sarcastically. I looked around. It looked like stylish boutique. Dainty metal racks held designer clothes that probably cost a fortune. There was a counter with various cosmetics against one wall, and on the opposite wall, there were several dressing rooms. At the very back of the store, there was a subtle, stylish desk, where a young petite, witch sat reading a magazine from the rack beside her. The walls were a light, subtle pink, and the floor was a glossy cherry wood. One thing was off, though. All of the writing was in _French. _Then it dawned on me. "Draco? Are we in… France?" I asked, timidly. He rolled his eyes again, "No, we're in Antarctica," he said sarcastically, "Of course we're in France, Gra-Hermione." I grinned.

"'Ello, Madame et Monsieur! 'Ow may I help you?" the witch at the desk said in a French accent. I opened my mouth to speak, but Malfoy quickly cut me off. "We're getting her a complete makeover. As you can see, she clearly needs help, and I'm not one for fashion," he said smoothly. I glared at him, as the young witch looked me over, making me feel _very _self-conscious. "Yes, I can see that she requires my 'elp. Come darling, let's get you out of those oversized clothes," she said. And with that, she dragged me towards the clothes.

"Oh come on, Granger-I'm sorry, Hermione-I won't laugh!" Malfoy had tried to coax me out of the changing room for almost five minutes. I was simply too embarrassed, though. I looked in the mirror again and cringed. I was wearing a deep red halter top, that flared out just below my bust. It exposed entirely too much cleavage. On the bottom, I wore black skin-tight jeans. Maybe it wasn't _so _bad. Wait, yes it was. I stared dejectedly at the pale violet silk curtain. _Think of the revenge Hermione. Don't you want to make Ron jealous? _I thought to myself. I took a deep breath, gritted my teeth, and pushed the curtain aside. Malfoy's eyes popped. I followed his gaze, and was immediately embarrassed. "Eyes up here, Draco," I said, pointing to my eyes. "Bloody hell, Gran-Hermione! When did you get _boobs?" _I rolled my eyes. "Here, try this one on. And that outfit is definitely a keeper!" he thrust a silky dark blue dress at me. I pulled the curtain shut, and quickly changed. I had to put my fist in my mouth to keep from screaming. It was ridiculously revealing, with spaghetti straps, and a sweet-heart neckline. That wasn't the worst part, though. The worst part was the length. It stopped _mid-thigh, _and hugged my body tighter than anything I'd ever worn. I couldn't have walked through that curtain if I tried. "Hermione? You still alive in there?" Malfoy said. Without waiting for my response, he pushed his way in. His eyes raked hungrily along my body. "We're not actually dating, Draco. Don't look at me like that," I grumbled. He rolled his eyes, "Come on, Hermione. You need to actually _believe_ this!" and he did something that was completely unexpected. He kissed me.

I had kissed Ron more times than I could count, and sure I felt something stir deep inside me. But the kiss with Draco, well my emotions were running so high, that it almost felt like I was in love with him. I pushed the thought out of my head. He pulled away from me after a moment, and I could almost believe that he was falling for me. _Wow. He's really dedicated. _I would have to play my part better. It was for Ron, right? So I grinned, and said, "what do you think of the dress?" I gave a little twirl. He smiled, and said, "Keeper." I giggled.

At the end of the day, I had ten tight, revealing tops, four mini-skirts, three pairs of jeans, five dresses, and three pairs of shoes. I also, grudgingly, got a lot of lacy lingerie. Malfoy deemed my makeover complete, and pecked me on the cheek, before paying the entire bill, and apparating to his house.

When I woke up the next morning, I selected the least revealing of my new clothes. The outfit I selected consisted of a royal blue cowl-neck sweater, with a pair of light blue skin-tight jeans. I didn't look half bad, after I tamed my hair so that it looked almost as good as when I'd left the salon yesterday. I scarfed down a quick breakfast, and dashed outside, my jacket over my arm. as soon as I stepped out side, I groaned. a sleek, silver, Mercedes was waiting at the end of the driveway for me. And who should be leaning against it, but Draco Malfoy. my new 'boyfriend'. "Is this really necessary, Draco?" I said, annoyed. "It absolutely is, my _dear_," he said, with just a touch of sarcasm. I rolled my eyes, and sighed, but got in the bloody car.

Draco POV

Hermione Granger was not pleased to be in my car, despite the fact that it was probably the nicest car the Mudblood had ever been in. guilt twinged in my gut when I called her a Mudblood, even when I only thought it. I looked over at her. I had to admit, she didn't look bad. The way that blue looked with her creamy skin? And those curves. My heart beat harder than usual, but I quickly pushed her out of my mind. She crept back in, however. _Dammit! _I thought. What was it about her? I refused to think that I might be falling for her. And even if I was, she would never love me. She was only doing this for her Weasel. It didn't matter anyway, because I wasn't falling for her. How could I? She was Hermione bloody Granger! We'd been enemies forever! She'd punched me in third year! She was a _Mudblood. _

I pulled up at the entrance to the Ministry, and stole a kiss before she got out of the car, fuming. What was she so mad about, anyway? She had agreed to this. I sighed, and drove off to St. Mungo's, where I worked as a healer. I got out of the car, and entered the clean white building. "Healer Malfoy, you're needed in Magical injuries, there's a young wizard who was bit by a Werewolf. We need you to administer the wolfsbane potion," said the middle-aged witch who worked the front desk. "Thank you, I'll head straight up," I said smoothly.

"Owwww! Mummy, it huurrrts!" the boy complained loudly. He was only 6 years old, and had a wicked bite on his right leg. His mother was crying, and gripping his hand. His father was in an induced coma, because he had become hysterical at the sight of his son's wound. "I know it hurts, sweetie, but the nice Healers are going to fix it," the boy's mother sobbed. "Hello," I said as soothingly as possible. I was often made to deal with children, because they always seemed to like me. "My name is Healer Malfoy. What's your name?" "I'm Braden." the boy said. "I'm going to give you a potion, okay?" I said calmly. "What does it taste like?" he asked shyly. I smiled. "Have you tried the chocolate Bertie Bott bean?" his eyes lit up, and he nodded vigorously. "Well that's what it tastes like," I said. I held out a goblet full of the potion, which had been specially flavoured just for kids. He took the goblet in both hands, and drained it. "Yummy!" he exclaimed. "I'm glad you liked it! Healer Smith is going to come and take care of that bite now, okay?" I said to him, just as said Healer walked in. "Okay. Thank-you Healer Malfoy," he said. His mother looked like she would explode with emotion. "Thank you so much, sir," she said. She was still crying. "It's no trouble at all M'am. Would you like me to prescribe a calming potion? You seem a bit on-edge," I said. "Yes, please. I think that might be just what I need," She said tiredly. I scribbled the name of the correct potion on a slip of paper, and handed it to her. "Take this to the front desk," She nodded, "Thanks again."

Ugh. Finally lunch time, I thought. I'd had to deal with four more children this morning, none of which were nearly as nice as Braden. _I hope he's okay. _I thought. He really was a nice kid. I walked into my favourite Bistro for lunch, and what should I hear, but, "Draco? What are you doing here?"

_A/N: Ohhh! Cliff hanger anyone? Anywho, I also want to say a HUGE thank-you to everyone who has read and reviewed! You guys are awesome! For those of you who are wondering, im going to try to update every week, more if I have more time. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far,_

_Until the next update, ~P&D_


	3. Chapter 3

Draco POV

_I walked into my favourite Bistro for lunch, and what should I hear, but, "Draco? What are you doing here?"_

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" I said pleasantly. It was time to start acting. There were loads of people in the Bistro. I walked over to her and pecked her on the cheek, but I did it as though I hoped no one would notice. They all did, of course. Hermione kissed me back, and smiled playfully. "Do you want to get a booth together?" she asked sweetly. "Sure," We went to a rather secluded booth near the back of the restaurant. "Hermione," I said. I had to warn her to keep her temper under control, "No matter what I might say, I want you to keep smiling at my, ok?" "I'll see what I can do," she said, annoyed, "So how has your day been?" she asked, smiling lovingly. I wasn't fooled, however. I could see the venom in her eyes. "Oh, its been pretty good. Yours?" I said, with unnecessary sugar in my voice. _if you want an excuse to be sweet with her, here it is Draco, _I thought. So I took one of her hands in mine, and used the other to play with her silky hair. Her jaw clenched, and he breathing became deep and controlled, like she was trying her hardest not to blow up at me. "My day's been good too," her voice was still sweet, and a little seductive. A few elderly women, whom I was sure were witches, as I'd seen them in Diagon Alley, starred and whispered. _Good, _I thought, _they look like gossips. Maybe they'll spread this around. They don't look nearly interested enough, though. Lets turn up the heat a little. _Maybe it was because I missed Astoria, or maybe I truly _was _falling for Hermione, but I slid around the u-shaped booth, and lifted her on to my lap. She giggled through clenched teeth, and whispered in my ear, "I am _so _going to slap you later," I ignored her, and started kissing her.

Hermione POV

It was very difficult to keep my 'in love' face on, when all I wanted to do was slap the ferret. How dare he touch me! "Now now, Hermione, you're going to have to be a better actress than that," he whispered as he kissed up and down my neck. I rolled my eyes, but put more into the act, running my fingers through his hair, and moaning quietly. "Much better," he chuckled. A waitress walked over, and I slid off his lap, blushing. He kept one arm around me, and turned to face the waitress. "Are you ready to order?" she said, sounding bored. "I'll have the usual," Draco said smoothly. She nodded, writing it down on a pad of paper. "And you?" she asked. "I-" "She'll have the turkey wrap," Draco cut me off. I scowled playfully, and Draco said, "Trust me its good." I didn't doubt that it was good, but the price bothered me. He had already spent too much on my makeover. "Its too expensive. I'll have-" but the waitress was already gone. He chuckled, "I'm not Weaselbee, I can actually buy _nice _things for the ones I love." I gasped. I had been trying to control my temper, but he had crossed a line. "How dare you!" I exclaimed indignantly, "How dare you insult him!" I yelled. I wasn't sure how, or when, but I was going to get revenge on him. "Calm down! Jeez," he said. I rolled my eyes, and crossed my arms. I tried to calm down, but failed. I did, however, think of the perfect way to take my revenge. I took a deep breath, and said, "You know, Draco, I think you're right. I did over-react," I slid back on to his lap, and started kissing him with a passion. He looked at me like I'd gone mad, but wouldn't refuse me, what with so many people watching. I moaned his name in false excitement, and I could feel him rise under my thigh. The waitress brought our food, smirking. I ignored her. When Draco started to moan my name, I stood up, dragging him up with me, so that his excitement was clearly visible to everyone in the restaurant. Some of them chuckled, and others covered their children's eyes. I grabbed my sandwich in a napkin, and sauntered out with an airy, "Bye sweetie!" over my shoulder. There. That'd show him not to insult my friends.

"GRANGER! CAN - YOU - HEAR - ME?!" Malfoy yelled through the phone, "I'M- GOING - TO - FLOO - OVER - TO - TALK. I - DON'T - LIKE - THIS - FELLYTONE - THING!" he abruptly hung up, without giving me a chance to respond. Pain twisted my stomach as I remembered Ron making the same mistake when we were young. I barely had time to pick up the letter that an owl had just dropped on my sofa, before Malfoy stepped out of my fireplace. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! Humiliating me like that! Nobody embarrasses a Malfoy, especially a Mudblood, like you." he said with loathing in his eyes. "Who do you think _you _are? Insulting my friends? What makes you better than me? Is it my _blood_? Because it's exactly the same, you know." to prove my point, I took a knife from the kitchen and dug it into my palm. Bright red blood pooled in my hand and dripped onto the pristine carpet. Then, I grabbed his hand, and did the same. I held our hands side by side, comparing them. "See? it's the same. There's no difference," my voice was shaking. "Bloody hell, Granger, you didn't have to stab me!" he cried. I rolled my eyes, and took my letter back out, after healing my hand. "Hey! What's that?" Malfoy said, snatching the letter. "Hey!' I said angrily. He rolled his eyes, and began to read;

"Dear Miss Granger,"

Malfoy read, "_We regret to be the bearers of bad news, but we must inform you, that exactly 10 minutes ago, Ministry Aurors found your parents bodies in a small Australian town. The dark mark was cast over the house where their bodies were found. It is believed that escaped Death Eaters are behind the crime. We will contact you if we make any progress on the case. _

Deepest Sympathies, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic,"

He finished. His face was sympathetic. I felt like someone had punched a whole through me. "They're, Dead?" I couldn't believe it. "Hermione, I'm so sorry," Draco said. He extended his arms to me, and walked into them, sobbing. I stood in his arms, crying, for who knows how long. Eventually, he pulled back, and summoned two bottles of fire whiskey from the cupboard, along with two goblets. "Perhaps a toast? To their memory?" he said, filling both goblets, and offering me one. I nodded. We held our cups high for a moment, before drinking deeply. It burned my throat on the way down. I didn't care though, the two people whom I had loved the most, were dead. How could anything possibly matter? I continued drinking until my goblet was empty, and I found my tongue stumbling when I tried to speak. I slopped more into my glass, and Malfoy, wide eyed, said, "Woah, Granger. Slow down." "Whydoyou even care?" I said. "Because, Granger, contrary to popular belief, I _do _have a heart," he said, helping himself to more whiskey. I snorted, "Coulda fooled me." he rolled his eyes. "Hey," he said. His speech was slurring too, "You wanna playa drinkin' game?" "Yeah, sure," I was already drunk, what did I have to lose? He wiped his nose on his expensive silk shirt, and said, "M'kay, Imma throw a galleon in the air, and you gotta catch it. If you don't, you take a mouthful, if youdo, I take a mouthful." he took a golden coin out of his pocket, and tossed it high in the air. I triumphantly caught it. He took a swig of fire whiskey, and threw it again. I missed this time, and took a mouthful of the alcohol.

As the game went on, we became more and more uninhibited_. "_'Mione?" Malfoy asked. "Whadayawant?" I said, my head swimming. "'Mione, I think I love you, I'm not quite sure yet, so don't quote me on it," he said. I snorted, "Draco Malfoy, thatis the second time you've told me that lie today," "I'm notlying, 'Mione! It'sthe truth!" then, smirking, he leaned over and kissed me.

I sighed contentedly. Ron's strong arms held me as lay in bed. I didn't remember much from the previous night, just my parent's death, a lot of alcohol, and a handsome man who was now sleeping beside me. But- Hold on, Ron, doesn't have that funny little scar on his arm, and the hair was too light. I turned around, to look at the body that the arm was attached to. "AAAHHHHHHHHH!" I shrieked. Malfoy?! I had slept with _Malfoy_?! Startled, He woke quickly, and rolled of the other side of the bed. "Bloody hell, Granger! What's gotten into you?" he said, almost casually. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" I muttered, "How could I have been so stupid?" "Calm down, Granger. It was only sex. It didn't mean anything," he said exasperatedly. I sat down on the bed, my aching head in my hands as memories came swimming back. "What about, _'Mione, I think I love you_, " I said in a poor impression of his voice, "Did that mean nothing?" He sighed and shook his head, "Let me explain something, Granger. Men want sex. Women want commitment. We men, will do anything for sex, including faking devotion and commitment. Understand?" He said slowly, as if he were talking to a three year old. I rolled my eyes, and, remembering that I owed him a slap, did just that. "Hey! That hurt!" he said, surprised. "I sure hope so," I growled, "Get out of my house." "What? I don't get breakfast or anything?" He said, jokingly. I glared menacingly, and threw his clothes at him. "Alright, fine. We're going on a date tonight, though. More people need to see us together," he said while hurriedly dressing. "Fine. Pick me up at seven. And if you touch me when unnecessary again, I will chop off your favourite appendage," I threatened.

He rolled his eyes and left. I curled up in a ball, consumed by sadness.

Draco POV

I stumbled out of Hermione's house, half dressed, and tottaly confused. _I thought girls _liked _sex? _I thought. What was she so upset about? Perhaps it was when I said it didn't mean anything. But she didn't love me. Did she? I brushed the thought aside. It was probably her parent's death. The date tonight should take her mind off of things, though. I apparated to the manor to prepare the date.

"_Table pour deux, sil vous plais?" _I said to the owner of a French restaurant. I had changed my clothes and come to France as soon as I was able, "_Reservee aux 7 heures"_

"_Oui, absolument," _the petit French witch said. I nodded, said, "_Merci beaucoup," _and left. I had decided on France because she had loved it so much the last time. I still had five hours, so decided to buy one of those muggle dress robes, what were they, Oh yes, suits.

Three hours later, I came away from a taylor with an expensive new suit. I was hopeless at shopping. I found a quiet alley, and disaparated with my newly aquired finery.

Hermione POV

I dragged my lazy, grieving, ass out of bed around five, but only because I was hungry. As I muched on a peanut butter sandwich, I looked casually around the room. The empty fire whiskey bottles were still on the counter, as well as the goblets. Memories came flooding back. The drinking, the kissing, the sex. I shuddered. It wasn't as if I hadn't enjoyed myself. Quite the contrary, actually. It had been as good as, or better than, with Ron. It was the person who had done it that made me shudder. Malfoy was a muggle born-hating, scummy, git. There was no gental way to say it. My eyes landed on the oven clock, and I nearly chocked. _5:30? _I only had an hour and a half? I scafed down the rest of my sandwich, and jumped into the shower.

Wow,

I thought. _I don't look too bad. _I stood in front of the full length mirror in my bathroom, wearing a wine-red, v-neck wrap dress that stopped just above my knees, with black pantyhose and a black blazer. My hair was in an elaborate bun on top of my head, with just a few ringlets of glossy hair hanging loose. I looked, _classy._ yes, that was it. Classy. It was 7:00. Right on time, the doorbell rang.

Draco Malfoy stood on my doorstep, wearing a black suit and carrying a bouquet of flowers. Lilies, my favourite. "Good evening, Ms. Granger. You look wonderful tonight," he said, offering me the flowers. I took them with a small, "Thank you," and disappeared into the sitting room to find a vase. "Well aren't you going to invite me in?" his sarcastic drawl was back. I rolled my eyes, and said, "No, because we're leaving straight away," I put the flowers in a handsome green glass vase, and walked back to the doorway where I'd left Draco. He held out his arm, and said, "We're apparating, I hope you don't mind," I tentatively placed my arm on his, and felt the familiar tug behind my navel.

_A/N: urg! Im so sorry that this update is late __L__ ! I blame it on a party and a trip to Spirit 's still no excuse, though. On a more positive note, however, I'm holding a contest! The first people who guess my country, age, and gender, all get sneak peeks at later chapters! Will you pleeeeessssseeeee enter? I'll give you a sugarcube! [_] [_] [_] _

Until the next update, P&D


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione POV

_I tentatively placed my arm on his, and felt the familiar tug behind my navel._

I opened my eyes, and looked around. We appeared to be in an alley. "Draco, where are we?" I asked. He rolled his eyes, and led me out of the alley. we walked a few paces down the street before crossing it. "We," he paused for dramatic effect, "Are at _Le Petit Gateau ." _He gestured broadly to a run-down looking place. "Really. This is where you take me for a 'romantic' date?" I said. He rolled his eyes again, and said, "It's a _wizarding _place. The muggles think its been condemned by the health department," I scrunched my nose in disgust. He sighed. "Here, just let me show you," he said, taking my hand. He opened the door, and the smell coming from inside was mouth-watering. "_Bonjour, Madame et Monsieur! _

_Avez-vous une réservation?" _Said a plump wizard in a black suit. "_Oui, c'est sous le nom de Malfoy_." Said Draco in fluent French. The plump wizard nodded, and said, "_Excellent. S'il vous plaît suivez-moi à votre table"_ "That means he wants us to follow him," Draco whispered in my ear. I nodded. The plump wizard led us to a table where we were clearly visible to everyone in the restaurant. We sat down, and he handed us menus. "_Appelez-moi quand vous êtes prêt à commander"_ he said before walking away to greet another couple. To my horror, the couple he went to greet was Ron and Astoria.

Ron POV

I shook out my hair as I got off an ugly brown couch. I was furious with myself. How could I have let Greengrass slip me a love potion again?! How could I have slept with her again?! This was the second time, for crying out loud! How stupid was I? I couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. She was going to be heartbroken if she found out. Unfortunately, I had woken up on this strange couch, and I could hear several people-ex Slytherins, mostly-in the next room. One of them was bound to tell the Ferret. Astoria Greengrass had completely ruined my life. Again.

I saw a copy of today's Daily Prophet on the coffee table, and grabbed it. The Headline was a story about a stray Death Eater being arrested for murdering a family of muggles. I flicked to the entertainment section, and saw an article that nearly stopped my heart.

_"Yesterday afternoon, Hermione Granger, war heroine, and Draco Malfoy, former Death Eater, were seen holding hands and kissing in a muggle bistro. Ms Granger was previously thought to be the lover of fellow war hero and childhood friend, Ron Weasley. Mr Malfoy, however, was thought to be romantically involved with Ms Astoria Greengrass. When the pair's friends and family were asked about the relationship, they appeared to have no knowledge on the subject whatsoever. It seems that the only conclusion that can be drawn, is that Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy are in fact cheating on their partners. The big question now, is how will Mr. Weasley and Ms. Greengrass react to this shocking betrayal?"_

So that was how she felt. The hatred in my heart motivated me to get up off the couch, and saunter into the kitchen. I swooped down on Astoria, and planted a long, sweet, kiss on her lips. "Have you seen the Prophet?" I said. She shook her head, so I handed it to her. She read, wide-eyed, and said, "So this kind of like, revenge, right?" I nodded, "You know this is completely your fault, right?" I said. She cocked her head for a moment, considering, before finally saying, "Yeah, it is, isn't it?" I rolled my eyes, letting go of her. "Do you think they know," I said, "Hermione and Malfoy, I mean?" she smirked. "Well, Draco's known since the first time you neglected to watch your drink, and I'd imagine he told your little Mudblood, so, yeah, I think they know," I was confused, "He didn't dump you when he found out?" "Well, not technically," she said, "He didn't owl me back." I rolled my eyes again, "Well, if they know, do you think that maybe this," I gestured to the newspaper, "could be their own form of revenge?" Just as Astoria opened her mouth to speak, a large owl swooped in with a small piece of parchment. I untied it from the great bird's leg, and handed it to Astoria.

She read for a moment, and tilted her head to the side. "Well?" I said, "What's it say?" Astoria suppressed a grin. "None of your business, nosy." "Hey, Astoria?" I said, a plan formulating. "Yes?" she giggled. "Do you want to go to dinner with me tonight?"

Hermione POV

I held my menu in front of my face, but it was too late, he'd seen me. Draco took my hand, and said, "Calm down. Remember what he did to you," he actually smiled at me. I felt I felt butterflies in my stomach. I passed it off as nerves, and tentatively smiled back. I saw Ron let go of Astoria's hand, and walk over.

"Hermione? What are you doing holding hands with the ferret?" Ron said. I immediately dropped Draco's hand. "You're not, on a _date _with him, are you?" my silence and blush said everything. "You _are, _aren't you. You're cheating on me, I knew the Prophet was right" he said, red in the face. The hurt, and betrayal that I felt fuelled me. "I was only taking a leaf out of _your_ book, Ronald," he looked incredulous, "Oh come on. I know you've been sleeping with Astoria, Ron. Don't treat me like an idiot," I said, my eyes full of tears, "I know you've been cheating on me," I finished quietly. "Hermione, I- She-" Draco cut Ron off, "I think you've done enough damage here, Weaslebee," he said, his voice full of steel. "You," Ron said, "You've stolen my girlfriend-" "And you've stolen mine. I think we're even, don't you?" said Draco. Ron went even redder, if possible. He took out his wand, and said, "_Rictusempra!_" I watched in horror as Draco began laughing uncontrollably. He managed to get his wits about him, and fight off the curse, though. Draco waved his wand at Ron, using a non-verbal spell, and Ron immediately began vomiting slugs. "Do you remember that one , Weaselbee? I think you should leave," he said, standing menacingly over Ron. He nodded vigorously, and with a small nod, and acid glare, he took off running. Draco sat bock down, "Now, where were we?" he said, grinning.

The fat wizard ran over, furious and red-faced. "Monsieur, nous né permettons pas la magie violente dans ce restaurant! si cela arrive de nouveau, je vais devoir vous demander de partir! comprenez-vous?" he sputtered. "Oui, je suis désolé. il né se reproduira pas." Draco said smoothly. I looked at him quizzically. I didn't speak a word of French. "He said, 'violent magic is not permitted here,' and 'if it happens again, I'll be kicked out'" I nodded my head. "And what did you say?" I asked. "I said, 'it won't happen again'" he said. He took my hand in his again, and smiled. "Do you want to look at a menu? I can translate if you want," he said gently. "Okay," I pulled my hand from his, and picked up a menu. "What does this say?" I said, pointing at the writing next to a delicious looking dish that consisted of beef, carrots, onions, and turnips. "That's _pot au feu. _It means pot on the fire. It's basically a beef and vegetable stew," he said. I shook my head. I hated turnips. "What about that?" I pointed to the next item down. There was no picture to go with this one. " That's _steak avec des pommes duchesse_." he said, "it means steak with duchess potatoes." "What are duchess potatoes?" I inquired. "They're kind of like mashed potatoes, but you purée them, and season them, and squeeze them through a bag into a fancy design," he chuckled, "They're delicious." I chuckled too. "I think that's what I'll get, then," I said. "Me too," said Draco.

Draco POV

"Oh my god, this is delicious!" Hermione exclaimed as she took her first bite of duchess potatoes. I chuckled quietly, and took a bite of my food. We ate in silence for a moment, before I spoke up. "So, Hermione, I know you work in the ministry, but what exactly do you do?" I asked. I didn't like the silence. "Well," she said, putting down her fork, "I'm head of the Department of Magical Creatures." "So, what kind of stuff do you do?" I said. "Well, right now I'm working on house-elf rights, and I recently made it legal for goblins to own wands. After tests and background checks of course," she said, "What do you do for a living, Draco?" she asked. When she said my name, the butterflies already floating around my stomach seemed to go into overdrive. "I'm a Healer. I work mostly with children. I recently developed a version of the wolfs bane potion specifically for kids," I took a bite of my food, "It tastes like chocolate." She smiled slightly. "That sounds interesting," she said, "How did you manage that?"

We talked, and talked, until the waiter had to ask us to leave. I held out her coat for her, like a real gentleman, and offered her my arm to apparate home. "I had a great time tonight, Draco," she said. "Me too," this was it, I leaned in, my hand on the wall behind her. She looked almost confused. Then her mouth fixed itself into a strained smile. "Well, thank you so much Draco, but I'm afraid I've got work tomorrow," She said. She wrapped her arms around my waist, and slipped inside her house, with a quiet, "Good-bye." I was left standing there, still leaning against the wall. It felt like she'd punched me. It'd have been less painful if she had. I apparated home, to fall apart in private.

I stepped inside my bedroom, and cast off my shirt. I sat on the edge of my unmade bed, and put my forehead in my hands. Why was it, that I, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex God, who could get any girl I might want, couldn't get the only one worth having? I tried-and failed-again to convince myself that I'd rather have Astoria. The truth still remained that Astoria was a shallow, stupid, materialistic whore, who would sleep with anyone who bought her jewellery, while Hermione was a beautiful, intelligent girl. But she only had eyes for Weaslebee. _I bet I could make her fall in love with me, _I thought. I knew just how to do it.

I stood in Hermione's kitchen first thing the next morning. I had gathered all my things, and apparated here as soon as I woke up. Several boxes were piled in the corner. I nonchalantly sipped at my cup of coffee. I heard a door open, and Hermione came down the hall. Her hair stuck out at odd angels, and she wore a silky, lacy, camisole with matching shorts. She shuffled forward, still half asleep. I handed her a cup of coffee, and eagerly awaited the reaction I was looking for. "Thanks," she said thickly, as she took a sip. She starred at me for a moment, before coming to her senses. "Malfoy!" she yelled. She immediately crossed her arms over her chest, "What are you doing here?" "Well, Granger, I'm moving in with you. Do you have a problem with that?" I said casually. She starred at me incredulously. "Actually, Malfoy, I do," she said furiously. "Oh, come on, Granger. You're not truly believing this. We need to make it convincing!" I said exasperatedly. She sighed. "Alright. I suppose I won't call the police. But I have one question," she said. "Yeah?"

"Well, I was just wondering, why you wouldn't want to live at your Manor?"

"I have my reasons."

"And they are…?"

"None of your business."

"Oh come on. We're in a relationship. You can tell me anything, Draco."

"Ok, fine," I said. I just couldn't resist the way she said my name, "Too many bad memories." "Like what?" she said inquisitively. I sighed, and gently took hold of her arm. I turned her forearm up. I traced over the word _Mudblood_ that remained, ever prominent, as a souvenir of her time at the Manor. "That's why," I whispered. She looked up at me through those long eyelashes, her eyes full of pity, guilt, and sadness.

Hermione POV

The memories flashed through my mind. The pain. The felling of worthlessness. I could remember it as clearly as if it had been yesterday. Yes, I was glad he had chosen to live here. He saw the pity, and the pain in my eyes, and just like last night, he leaned towards me. I shifted uncomfortably. Why did he keep trying to kiss me? "Draco, what are you doing?" I asked. "Hermione, shut up. I like you better when you're not talking sometimes," he said, as his lips softly touched mine. They tasted like, spearmint toothpaste. His hands found their way to my hips, and he pulled me closer, mine entwined in his silky hair. The kiss was long, and sweet, and gentle. When we finally broke apart, he said, "See you later, Granger," and he gave me quick peck on the cheek, before sauntering out the front door. Well now I was even more confused. That kiss had been unlike any other. It had left me light-headed, and hungry for more.

_A/N: Hey! Sorry my update is late. Again. So… I kind of just wanted to say Congratulations to the winners of my contest, , and agent curly! So this time, if you guess my hair color, my favourite genre of music, or two favourite ships(aside from Peeniss and Dramione, obviously) you get a sneak preview! (Please only guess in one category) Also, I finally watched A Very Potter Musical and A Very Potter Sequel. Well, lets just say, I'm __obsessed__! What are you guys' favourite songs?_

_Until the next update,_

_~P&D_


	5. Chapter 5

Draco POV

As soon as I left Hermione's house, I regretted it. All I wanted to do was go back, and spend all day kissing her. Surely now she knew how I felt about her? She was the brightest witch of her age, she couldn't be _that_ naïve. I found a quiet alley and apparated to St. Mungo's.

"Good Morning, Healer Malfoy. We've got quite a few owls for you," said the witch at the front desk. She handed me a large basket of letters, many of which were smoking dangerously. I took it, and rushed into my office, casting a quick silencing charm on the door. I opened the one on top.

"_ROT IN HELL, DRACO MALFOY!" _it shrieked before tearing itself to shreds. I sighed, and picked up the next one.

"_THE IMPERIUS CURSE IS ILLEGAL, OR DID YOU FORGET, DEATH EATER SCUM!" _it yelled. I cast aside the shredded remains, and continued to open them.

"_YOU COULD LIVE A THOUSAND LIFE TIMES AND NOT DESERVE HERMIONE, YOU ROTTEN, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING DEATH EATER!"_

"_GO BACK TO YOUR DEATH EATER WHORE!"_

"KILL YOURSELF!"

"YOU SEEM TO BE EXCEPTIONAL AT BREWING LOVE POTIONS!"

"GO TO AZKABAN LIKE YOUR PARENTS, DEATH EATER!"

I swept all of the torn up bits of paper into the trash can beside my desk. Then I started opening the normal letters.

Dear Draco,

I read. _I saw the article in the Daily Prophet about you and Hermione. I simply wondered if it was true? It seems very unlike her to cheat, but I know her and Ron were having problems. Ron said it was something like a pregnancy scare, and he immediately had to leave for Transylvania with me to deal with some Vampires. They never really got a chance to make up. I also heard from the Prophet that Ron had cheated first, with none other than Astoria Greengrass. I'm not quite sure what to believe anymore, but I thought I might get a more truthful version from you and Hermione than from the Prophet. I've sent her an owl as well. _

Best Wishes, Harry Potter

I sighed. So Saint Potter wanted to know what was going on. I cast his letter aside, and decided to write back after I'd read all the letters. I plucked a letter off the top of the basket, and opened it. "CONFRINGO!" the envelope yelled. I narrowly dodged the curse, but it managed to set my office wall on fire. I doused it with a quick "Aguamenti" and opened the next one, more cautiously. "DENSAUGEO!" I wasn't quick enough that time. The spell hit me, and I felt my teeth expand at an alarming rate. I quickly recognised it as the same spell I I'd hit Hermione with in fourth year. I took out my wand, and quickly muttered the counter-jinx. I picked up the final envelope in the basket. It was heavier than any of the other ones. A wave of realization washed over me a second too late. Before I could drop the envelope of bubotuber pus into the waste basket, it exploded, covering my hands, face, and staining my shirt. It immediately began to sting and burn. I rushed out of my office, fumbling with the doorknob. "Help!" I yelled. A group of trainee Healers heard me, and rushed over. They helped me to a quiet room, where they administered the necessary ointment to return my skin to normal. I thanked them profusely, and went back to my office to answer Potter's letter.

Dear Potter,

I wrote._ Hermione and I are indeed seeing each other. I do not believe that this qualifies as cheating, as Weasel and Astoria were cheating on us long before we got together. I hope this answers your questions. If you should have anymore, I would ask you to owl Hermione, as I can't stand you._

Have a wonderful day, D. Malfoy.

I quickly tied the letter to my owl, Wendelyn and sent her off. I then set in for some dull paper work.

Hermione POV

I decided to call in sick. I had a lot to sort out. I changed out of my pyjamas and into a pair of super comfy sweats. I pulled my hair into a loose bun, and sat down on the couch with a cheese bagel. My favourite. I simply didn't know what to think. Draco was, though I hated to admit it, smart and good-looking. He could be a gentleman-but what was I thinking? He had mercilessly bullied me for years! I thought of all the times he had called me mud blood, and I decided that I would never have any feelings for him. As to whether he had feelings for me, remained to be seen. I would have to be a very good actress. I finished my bagel, and started to do the dishes. Just as I put my hands in the hot soapy water, Harry's new owl, Remus, flew in the window. I dried my hands on a dish towel, and untied the letter from his ankle.

Dear Hermione,

it read, _please tell me what's going on. The Prophet says your cheating on Ron, and Ron cheated on you. I'm so confused, I don't know what to believe anymore. I don't think that you would cheat, but that fight with Ron was pretty bad. I thought you might like to know that Ron and I are going to be home next week, just in time for the Hogwarts Reunion. Are you going? If you're not, Ginny wants to come visit you. I heard about your parents, I'm so sorry. _

See you soon, Harry.

I had forgotten about the Reunion next week. I took out a quill and a piece of parchment, and wrote a response.

Dear Harry,

What happened, is Ron is a cheating, lying bastard. He cheated on me. I'm now dating Draco, and he is dating Astoria. It's as simple as that. Yes, I am planning on going to the Reunion next week, I can't wait to see you there, and Ginny as well.

Love always, Hermione.

I put down my quill, and tied the note to Remus' leg. He ruffled his feathers, and took off through the window. I sighed, and picked my quill back up to write another letter.

Dear Draco,

I wrote. _I'm doing a bit of cleaning, and I wondered if there was anything in particular you wanted me to do with your things? Or would you like to take care of it yourself? _

Love, Hermione

I tied the new letter to my owl, Athena, and sent her on her way. My response came within thirty minutes.

Hermione,

You can certainly put my things away. It's mostly just clothes.

D. Malfoy

I rolled my eyes, and carriedthe first box into the bedroom I supposed we now shared. I cringed at the thought. I transfigured a roll of tape into another dresser, and started to put his clothes inside. True to his word, it was all clothes. Except, for a potions kit, and one rather peculiar object. It was a vial of…something. I didn't know what to call it. Fire burned at the bottom, yet the vial seemed to be filled with clear blue liquid. I turned it upside down, but nothing happened. It seemed to resist gravity. I shrugged, and placed it at the back of his sock drawer. After I was done with his things, I made the bed, and vacuumed the entire house. I scrubbed the bathroom, and the kitchen. I put a roast in the oven, and went to change out of my sweats, and into a pair of dark, boot-cut jeans, and a deep purple v-neck sweater. I sat on the couch with a glass of wine, watching the fire crackle. I heard the pop of apparation outside, and went to greet Draco.

Draco POV

"Hey, how was your day?" Hermione said. She held open the door for me. "It was good, yours?" I said. I stepped inside. "Oh, it was alright. Mostly just cleaning," she said. I hung up my coat, and stepped out of my boots. The smell coming from the kitchen was overwhelming. "Wow, Hermione, that smells wonderful," I said. She blushed, and said, "Thanks, I'm glad you think so." that blush made her look even sexier. She already look amazing in her dark jeans and modest purple sweater with just a hint of cleavage showing. "Would you like a glass of wine?" she asked graciously. "I'll have one with dinner," I said. We stood in awkward silence for a moment, before the oven started beeping shrilly. "Oh! The roast is ready," Hermione said. She ran off to the kitchen, leaving her glass of wine on the coffee table. I followed her, deep in thought. Obviously she was warming up to me quite a bit. I leaned casually on the gleaming counter. Hermione slipped an oven mitt onto her hand and opened the oven door. She pulled out the most magnificent roast I'd ever seen. The smell coming from it was intoxicating. She set the roast on a platter, and took out a frying pan. She added butter, and cheeses, and mushrooms, as well as something that looked like rice, but the grains were too short. "What are you making?" I asked. "Shitake mushroom and cheese risotto," she said, "It's sort of like rice." I nodded. I had no doubts that it would be good. I had a brief flashback of eating the same dish with mother and father when I was a young boy. I had never seen it made before, though. House-elves had always cooked our food. First Dobby, then Ritzy. Hermione took the pan off the stove, and said, "Are you ready to eat?"

"Really, Hermione, that was delicious," I said. Delicious was an understatement. Hermione was an amazing cook. Yet another quality that Astoria lacked. "Thank you, it was no trouble," she said. I was unsure of how to proceed. "So, what do you usually do after dinner?" I asked. "Well, I don't know. Read, I guess," she shrugged, "What do you feel like doing?" I thought for a moment. "Reading is fine I guess," I said, "Can you recommend a good book?" she bit her lip in concentration, and walked over to her bookshelf. She pulled a book off her shelf, and handed it to me. The cover was black, with shiny grey circular designs. The focal point was gold. A bird with an arrow in it's beak encased by a thin ring. "The Hunger Games," I read. I turned it over, and read the back summary. It looked interesting enough. "Trust me, you'll love it," she said. She sat down on the couch with her own book. It was blue, and featured a circular pattern similar to the one on the cover on my book. It had a black and white bird on it. The title was Mockingjay. I sat at the opposite end of the couch, and opened to the first chapter.

(Warning! This part contains spoilers for the Hunger Games!)

I chuckle mildly at Katniss' hatred of being prepped. Katniss reminded me of Hermione a bit. Strong, smart, clever, stubborn. I looked over at Hermione, and found her nearly finished her book, with tears streaming down her face. I slid over, and put my arm around her. "What's wrong?" I said. I didn't like to see her cry. "It's P-Prim. Sh-she's dead!" she sobbed. Somehow, this news made me tear up a bit as well. Prim was so young, and innocent. It seemed horribly unjust that Katniss had tried to save her, but she had died anyway. "Oh no, that's horrible." I said. She nodded, and nestled into my shirt, still sobbing. "Maybe we ought to go to bed," I said, looking at the clock. It read ten forty five. I yawned. "Y-yeah, your right," she said. She slid out of my grasp, and stood up. She stretched, and walked off to the bathroom. I stood as well, finding the bedroom that we now shared. I quickly changed into a pair of silk pyjama pants, and climbed into the bed. Hermione walked in a moment later, and laid down on the opposite side of the bed. The silence was extremely awkward. "Hermione?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Well, since we're, you know, living together," I struggled for a polite way to voice my request.

"Just spit it out, Draco," she said, exasperatedly.

"Do you think we should, I dunno, snuggle?" I said. As much as I disliked Astoria, I really did miss having someone next to me at night. It helped with the nightmares. Hermione rolled over and looked at me like I'd gone mad. "Just to, you know, make it seem more real?" she considered for a moment, before shrugging, and moving towards me. I wrapped my arms around her. She sighed slightly at my touch. I relaxed and drifted to sleep.

Hermione POV

I hated to admit it, but I slept much better with Draco next to me. His strong arms kept away the nightmares. I slept peacefully.

_A/N: omg! Two updates in one day! Woo Hoo! I'm on a roll! The contest is still going, though. Enjoy!_

_~P&D_


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione POV

For the first time in years, I slept without nightmares. They had been less horrific with Ron, but they had never completely subsided. I sighed, and rolled over on the bed. I heard the shower running in the next room. I got up, slipping my bunny slippers on. I strolled casually down the hall, into the kitchen. I cringed at the unwashed dishes crowding the counter. I sighed, and put on a pot of coffee. I leaned against the counter for a moment, before putting a piece of bread in the toaster. A few moments later, it popped up, golden brown. I smeared a thick layer of peanut butter on it, and cut myself a slice of cheese. I ate slowly, sipping my coffee. The radiant sunrise shone in the window. It seemed a perfect morning. But, of course I wasn't allowed total happiness. Several owls began swooping in through the open window. The envelopes they carried were smoking. I picked up the first one, my hands shaking.

"FILTHY MUDBLOOD! YOU COULD NEVER DESERVE DRACO!"

I swept it into the trashcan, and opened the next one.

"STAY AWAY FROM DRACO, YOU HORRIBLE HARPY!"

It shrieked. I had faced this sort of verbal abuse my whole life, but with everything that was going on, with Ron, and Draco, I couldn't handle it. I grabbed them all, and ran into my office, where I kept a muggle paper-shredder. I put them through the contraption one by one. After I'd finished, the machine began to smoke. I slowly backed out of the room, and shut the door. I stood outside, and listened to my paper-shredder explode. I heard snippets of insults coming from inside.

"MUDBLOOD!"

"FREAK!"

"GO TO HELL!"

"PSYCOTIC!"

I crumpled on the floor, crying. I simply couldn't take it. As if on cue, Draco burst out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel. "Bloody hell, Granger, what's with all the yelling?! Oh," he said, finally seeing me on the floor. "Howlers?" he asked gently. He sat beside me, patting me on the back, as I nodded. _Just ignore them,_ I thought. I took a deep breath, and went back to the bedroom to get my clothes. I chose a dark grey pencil skirt, and matching suit jacket, with a red t-shirt underneath. I pushed past Draco as he entered to get dressed. I went into the bathroom, and took a long, hot shower. After that, I dressed, and apparated to the ministry, giving Draco a grudging peck on the cheek. I would have to be very careful to hide my discomfort if I was to find out if he _did_ have any feelings for me at all.

Draco POV

Why were girls so damn confusing? It seemed that only two days ago, Hermione wouldn't have hesitated to chop my balls off. Now, she seemed to be in love with me! Not that I was complaining. I was actually enjoying it somewhat. I apparated to Diagon Alley, I had some shopping to do.

"Draco Malfoy. You get over here this instant!" shrieked a familiarly shrill voice. I turned, and walked towards Pansy Parkinson. "What do you want Pansy?" I said. "I want to know what the hell is going on with you and the Mudblood!" she yelled. A very annoyed looking Theodor Nott was hanging on to her hand. "How about we discuss this in The Leaky Cauldron?" I calmly suggested. The dirty looks I usually received seemed to have magnified by ten. "Come on. Pans, it's a good idea," Theo said. I led the way back to the pub. The second we were seated, Pansy started in on me again. "So what exactly is going on?" she said wearily. "Well," I started, "The man Hermione thought she was in love with, cheated on her. With Astoria. I was there for her, and we fell in love." Pansy still looked confused. Theo looked bored, and was being uncharacteristically quiet. "But, how could you fall in loved with a Mudblood? You're a Malfoy!" she looked highly scandalized, and a little disgusted. "People change, Pans," I said. She looked like I'd lost my mind. Well, there was an exception to every rule. "Are you coming to the reunion next week?" she asked, still looking at me like I was somehow contaminated. "If Hermione wants to," in truth, I had completely forgotten about the reunion. I heard the bell by the door ring, as someone came in. "Draco! I heard you nailed the Mudblood!" rang out the voice of Blaise Zabini, "How was she?" I rolled my eyes. Pansy raised an eyebrow, "Please tell me you didn't. Oh, you did, didn't you?" I nodded, enjoying the shade of green she'd turned. She clamped a hand over her mouth, and ran for the bathroom. Blaise sat down beside me, smirking. "I didn't know you missed Astoria _that _much. Where's she gone to, again?" he said, waiving the waitress over. "Butterbeer, anyone? My treat," he said. He always loved to rub my face in the fact that his fortune hadn't been diminished trying to lessen his parents' sentence in Azkaban. "Yeah, whatever," I said. Theo nodded in assent. "Three butterbeers, please," he said, grabbing the waitress' rear end as she walked away. I rolled my eyes. "If you must know, Blaise, Astoria is in Transylvania for work," I said shortly. "From what I've heard, mate, she doing a lot more than work," he chuckled. "I know she cheated. Hermione and I were talking about it, and we just sort of, _clicked_," I said. "So how was she?" Blaise said, wiggling his eyebrows. I sighed, giving up, "Pretty damn good, actually," Theo choked on his butterbeer. "Better than Astoria by far." I said. Blaise eyed Theo for a moment. "What's wrong with you, mate?" he said as Pansy made her reappearance. "Its nothing. I'm being stupid," he grumbled. "You didn't tell them, Theo?" Pansy said gently. He shook his head, "I'm still in denial." Pansy giggled. That's when I knew something was up. Pansy had never, in all the years that I'd known her, giggled. I took a long look at her. She looked good. For her, anyway. She was almost glowing with happiness. Something clicked in my mind a second before she spoke up. "I'm pregnant!" she squealed. "Congrats," I said. I was happy for her.

"Well, I'm afraid I've got some errands to run, I'll see you guys later," I said, getting up from my chair. A chorus of "bye" followed me out the door. I passed by the Daily Prophet building, and did a double take at the date. November _29__th_? Mother would be getting out of Azkaban tomorrow! My day considerably brightened at this notion. I bought all that I needed, and even stopped at the ice-cream parlour. I licked my dark chocolate ice-cream with raspberry sauce happily as I prepared to apparate to the manor. I still had some things that I wanted to retrieve.

I packed the last of my paintings into the box delicately. The easel and paints had their own box. I secured the boxes, and apparated home.

I levitated the boxes into the house ahead of me. I went down the hall, and into the bedroom. No. It was much too small. I searched the small house for a suitable place for my art work. Eventually, I gave up, and drew a rectangle on the wall in our bedroom. I drew a small circle for a doorknob. I stepped inside the newly created room, and found it dank, and unappealing. I found a large box of buttons in Hermione's closet. Hoping that they weren't important, I transfigured them into various decor. After I was done, I set up my easel and paints, and hung my paintings on the walls. After the war, I had found that painting was the best escape. I looked around the room, satisfied with my work. The floor was covered in a silver carpet, and the walls were green. A tapestry of the Malfoy family crest hung on the wall. I nodded to myself, and left my little studio. It was four o'clock. Hermione wouldn't be home for an hour and a half. I wanted to something special for her. I was feeling sentimental. Pair that with the fact that I finally coming to terms with my love for her, and what you got was an emotional mad man. I wanted to do something really special…

I wiped the paint off my hands, and stepped back to admire the painting. It depicted Hermione sitting cross-legged in a field of wild flowers, with a wreath of them in her hair. She wore a flowing white dress, and looked down in shy pleasure. It was one of my best. I hoped she would like it. I covered it with a drop sheet. I heard the door open, and I left my room. "Hello, Hermione," I said serenely. I walked confidently forward, and kissed her on the cheek. "How was your day?"

Hermione POV

"Oh, it was good, I'm just so tired," I said, yawning. It had been a long day. "Could I, uh, show you something?" Draco said, blushing slightly. I nodded. He gestured me to follow him. We went down the hall, and into the bedroom. We went in a door that hadn't been there before. What was inside took my breath away. They were the most beautiful works of art I'd ever seen. The Slytherin common room, burning Quiditch pitch, and other scenes from the war were all depicted, as well as other, happier scenes. The Black Lake, a snow-blanketed Hogsmeade village, and one of the twelve huge Christmas trees that adorned the great hall in December. "Draco, I-" I didn't know what to say. He held up a finger, and pulled the drop sheet off of the easel in the middle of the room. It was, _me._ I sat in a field of flowers. "Draco, its breath-taking," I said. I was tearing up. I felt something that I had suppressed for too long come bubbling up, and this time, I didn't want to shove it down. This time, I knew what it was. Love. I flung my arms around him, locking him in a passionate embrace. We kissed enthusiastically in the studio, before we each had to come up for air. "I think the bed might be more comfortable," Draco said, smirking. I smirked right back, and said, "How about dinner first?" he looked slightly disappointed. "Fine."

"This is excellent, Hermione," Draco said, with a mouthful of my favourite macaroni and cheese recipe. It had been my mother's. I smiled, "I'm glad you like it." "Hermione?" he asked. "Yes?" I said. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Hogwarts Reunion? It's in two days," he said. I nodded, "Yeah, I want to go." he smiled, and dug back into his dinner.

I woke in Draco's arms. I had woken up first this morning. I lay serenely in my bed, remembering that I was off work. I drifted in and out of sleep for about an hour before he woke. I turned to face him, and he had a huge smile on his face. "Good morning, love," he said. "Good morning. You seem happy today!" I said, grinning. "Well," he said, "It's just that, my mother gets out of Azkaban today," he said. I felt extremely nervous. "Do you want to meet her?" he said. I felt extremely nervous. "I guess so, but…" I said. "But what?"

"What if she doesn't like me?

"Well, to be honest I hadn't considered that, but I suppose it's a valid concern,"

"You think?"

"Well, yes, I do. Being the wife of a Death Eater takes it's toll, there's bound to be _some_ prejudice after hearing _him_ spout all kinds of crap about purity,"

"I was being sarcastic,"

"I know," he leaned over and kissed me softly. How could he make my heart beat that fast? Surely it should have burst by now?

Draco POV

Hermione and I walked hand in hand, to the ferry station that would take us to the island on which Azkaban stood. I took a deep breath, and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. The ferry ride seemed to take hours. When we finally arrived, overwhelming despair washed over me. I felt as though there was no point to anything anymore. Hermione took out her wand, and cast a patronus. The silvery otter swam joyfully through the air, warding off the coming Dementors. I smiled gratefully. The Dementors retreated to the iron doors of the prison. They opened the barrier, and two more came out, each with a scaly, slimy hand around on my mother's arms.

Azkaban had not been kind to Mother. She was thin and pale, her eyes squinted against the sunlight, as though she hadn't seen it in years. Her lips were cracked, and her nails torn and bloody. There was a gash on her face that oozed. It looked very old, as though it had simply refused to heal. Her cheek bones stuck out, and there were dark circles under her eyes. I rushed forward, letting go of Hermione's hand. "Mother!" I exclaimed as the Dementors let go of her arms. "Draco!" she said, elated. I carefully wrapped my arms around her fragile form. She hugged me back, stroking my hair. "I've missed you so much," she whispered. I felt her stiffen slightly, and I remembered Hermione. "Mother, there's someone I'd like you to meet," I said, pulling out of the embrace, "This is Hermione. My g-girlfriend," I stuttered. Mother looked incredulous for a moment, then composed her features. "Nice to meet you," she said hoarsely, shaking Hermione's hand. "Draco, may I speak to you privately?" she said through clenched teeth. I sighed, but nodded.

"What are you thinking?! Besmirching the family name by being involved with a Mudblood?! I never thought I would raise a blood traitor," she hissed furiously. I looked at my feet, as though I was a child being scolded. The best thing to do in a situation like this was wait her out. "And what've you done to your hair?!" she said, gesturing to my head. I had let my hair get a bit shaggy. "Mother, it's just a bit long, it's no big deal," I muttered. "I am not unreasonable, Draco. I am going to let you explain." she said tensely. I took a deep breath. "Well, I was involved with Astoria Greengrass, but she cheated on me with Ronald Weasley, Hermione's boyfriend. We were just sort of talking about it, and when we weren't purposefully trying to irritate each other, we got on really well. We sort of, fell in love," I said, "She makes me happy, and that should be enough for you." Mother looked at me lovingly. "I'm glad you're not your like father, Draco. I'm sure that in time, I will warm up to her as much as you seem to have," she said, eyeing a red spot on my neck. "That's a rash, Mother," I muttered, embarrassed. She raised an eyebrow, "Sure it is, sweetheart."

_A/N: Well, I've finally got another chapter up. I'm suffering from writer's block. I'm sorry it took so long, but I've been knitting a Gryffindor scarf for my brother for Christmas. This doesn't exactly make sense, as he's a proud Slytherin. Oh well, he asked for one. I'm a Hufflepuff myself. What are your guys' houses? Also, I will soon be adding a new story where I will put all of my Dramione drabbles and one-shots, and I need some prompts. And for anyone who hasn't already done so, check out my other story, Dear Granger. It's almost finished._

_Until the next update,_

_~P&D_


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione POV

I stood nervously in front of the mirror. I was getting ready to go to the reunion. This would be the first time I spoke to any of my friends besides Harry, Ron, and Ginny since about two years after the war, and I hadn't even seen them since Harry and Ron had left for Transylvania almost a year ago. I had spent the odd weekend with Ginny, though. We had all become wrapped up our careers, and we'd fallen out of touch. I examined my reflection again, anxiously. I wore a deep green silk v-neck wrap dress, with a subtle belt detailing around my waist. My shoes were black leather peep-toe pumps, with a tiny, brilliant green bow just above the toe. My hair was in an elaborate up-do, courtesy of a large amount of Sleekeazy's Hair potion. I wore a silver, simple serpentine chain with a ruby pendant. I took a deep breath, and exited the walk-in closet I'd expanded my old closet into earlier. I saw Draco exiting his closet as well. He wore a black suit with a crimson shirt and gold tie. We examined each other for a moment, and burst out laughing. It was as if we'd traded houses. He took my face in his hands, and brought my closer to him for a sweet, gentle kiss. "We should get going," I said, pulling away. He groaned, and said, "You're too practical, Granger. You know that?" I rolled my eyes, and said, "I value punctuality, that's all." I slipped my wand, as well as a few precautionary items into my beaded bag. It was the one I had cast an undetectable extension charm on when Harry, Ron and I had been hunting for horcruxes. Draco offered my his arm, and I felt the unpleasant sensation of apparation.

We arrived just outside the gate at Hogwarts. I took a deep breath, and said, "Hello?" a squat wizard with a large moustache, and a weak chin hurried over to us. "Names?" he said breathlessly. "Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy," I said. The wizard consulted a list of names, and nodded. He took out his wand, and muttered a charm I didn't recognize. The gate opened. Draco took my hand, and we walked in together. We were almost there before the press saw us. Cameras flashed, and voices called out my name, as well as Draco's. before I could say a word, Harry was by my side, expertly handling the reporters. "No questions, no interviews, they don't want to talk to you! Move along now!" he yelled. When we were safely inside the castle, Harry grinned, and pulled me into a tight hug. "It's been too long, Hermione," he said. I smiled. "It has," we broke apart, and Harry shook Draco's hand, his jaw clenched tightly. I could see that he wasn't thrilled with my relationship. We stood in awkward silence for a moment, but as she usually did, Ginny saved the day. She came running over, as fast as a seven month pregnant woman can run, anyway, and gave me a big hug. "Hermione! I've missed you!" she said. "You look great, Ginny," I said, grinning. Harry wrapped an arm around her lovingly, and placed his other hand on her large stomach. I could see Draco biting back a snide comment about Weasel spawn, or something horrible like that. "So what've you been up to?" Ginny asked brightly. "Mostly Elf and Goblin rights," I said. "Oh, right, I heard that you made it legal for goblins to own wands, that's impressive," Harry said. "Thank you," I said, accepting a drink from a waiter that had drifted over in out direction, "Oh look, there's Luna!" I said. I could see Draco biting his tongue harder than ever. "Why don't you go find your friends, sweetie?" I said gently. Draco mouthed 'thank you' and walked away, nodding. Harry started to follow him, "I want to have a word with him," he said. I rolled my eyes as Luna joined us. "Hello Luna," I said politely. "Hello Hermione. Ginny, you look wonderful." Luna said dreamily. "Thank you, you look lovely as well, Luna," said Ginny. It was true. Luna was a very pretty girl. Her dress, however, was bright green, with vibrant blue designs around the bottom. She wore her infamous butterbeer-cork necklace and radish earrings. Her pale blond hair was down, as usual. Over-all, a strange look, but leave it to Luna to pull it off wonderfully. "Thank-you. Hermione, is it true that you're seeing Draco Malfoy?" she inquired. "Yes, are you seeing anybody, Luna?" I asked. "I am, actually. His name is Rolf Scamander," she said. My eyes bugged slightly. "Rolf Scamander? The son of Newt Scamander, the author of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them?" I said eagerly. "The very same," she said happily, "He has an excellent understanding of the crumple-horned snorkback's mating habits." Ginny choked on her water, and even I had to suppress a giggle. "That's wonderful, Luna."

Draco POV

I had just left Hermione's little group of freak-show friends, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, and found a wand shoved under my chin. "What do you want, Potter," I said. Potter shoved me up against a wall. "I just thought I should give you a fair warning, Malfoy," he growled. I had never seen Potter this angry, "If you break her heart, I'll break every bone in your body." He shoved me roughly, and left. I blinked in bewilderment, and turned to find my fellow former Slytherins howling with laughter. I walked over to them, muttering about unforgivable curses. Several of my old friends patted me on the back, and congratulated me on finally ditching Astoria. "Wait," I said, "Shouldn't you guys be shunning me or something?" "Nah," said Goyle, "None of us ever really liked her. You're way too good for her." I nodded, "Thanks guys, you reacted a lot better than Mum," I said. "Whoa, when'd she get out?" said Pansy. "Just yesterday. She was pretty unhappy about the whole thing," I said. "Well I'm not surprised, being married to your dad. He was one of the most prejudiced people I knew," said Blaise. I shrugged, and nodded. A loud noise broke up all conversation in the great hall. "Good evening, everyone!" said Professor McGonagall, "Welcome! Now, before the band starts, I would like to make a request. The first song will be a slow one. To encourage inter-house unity, I would like each former student to find another to dance with, but from a different house. Enjoy the reunion!" the band on the stage behind her struck up a slow tune. I looked around for Hermione, and found her searching for me. I walked over to her, and put my hands on her hips. She reached up and put her hands on my shoulders. I leaned down and gently kissed her, ignoring the cat-calls and jeers, and even a few gasps. Hermione looked up at lovingly at me. I smiled somewhat shyly back. "You've really changed, Draco," Hermione said. I shrugged, "The war kind of…opened my eyes for me. It was a bit of a wake-up call. So many people died," I shuddered. Her eyes became glassy, and she leaned into my chest. "Hermione?" I said, I was ready to go all-out tonight, "I think I love you, I'm not quite sure yet, so don't quote me on it." Hermione started to giggle, and looked as if she'd remembered something. "Why are you laughing?" I said, a little hurt. "It's just, do you remember when we got completely sloshed? And you said exactly that?" she said. I thought back through the foggy memories, until something like that came up. I chuckled. "Yeah. That was the night that we…" I trailed off. We revolved in silence for a moment, and the song ended. Hermione smiled up at me. Another song started, and we began revolving again. A sharp tap on my shoulder interrupted us, before long, though. "May I have this dance?" Weasley said. I took a deep breath, and slowly turned around. "Do you fancy vomiting slugs again, Weasley?" I said menacingly. "Draco, don't," Hermione murmured, "It'll be fine." and just like that, he led her away.

Hermione POV

Ron placed his hands on my hips, a little too low for my taste. "Hermione," he said, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you. I also want to explain." I sighed, as Ron tried to dance in his clumsy way. "Well, it wasn't my fault," he said. I rolled my eyes, "How so?" I said sceptically. "Astoria slipped a love potion into my drink at a party," he said. I barked out a laugh harshly. "Do you remember potions class with the Slytherins?" I said. He nodded. "Do you remember how bad Astoria was?" I said. He nodded again. "so how is it, that she managed to brew that good a love potion?" I asked. "well, I dunno, maybe she bought it?" he said. I rolled my eyes. "Hermione, what I really wanted to say is, I want you back, I miss you." he said, his eyes glistening. It broke my heart to have to choose. I loved them both. "I-I can't do this," I said. I ran out, and apparated home, my eyes streaming.

Draco POV

I saw Hermione running out of the great hall, crying, and immediately turned my wand on the Weasel. "What did you do to her?" I growled, holding my forearm against his throat, and pushing him into a wall. "I-didn't-do-anything!" he choked. I wasn't buying it. "What did you say?" I snarled. "I-just-explained-why-I-did-what-I-did," he said. I loosened my grip the slightest bit, so he could talk properly. "And why, exactly did you break her heart?" I hissed. "I wasn't my fault! Astoria slipped me a love potion!" he whined. I laughed. "Astoria's dirt poor. You think she could afford a love potion, or the ingredients to make one?" I said. "I-I-" he stuttered. I pressed my arm harder into his neck. His face was turning as red as his hair, when an annoyingly familiar voice piped up. "Stop! Stop!" Astoria shrieked. "He's telling the truth! I bought one off the black market. It was a lot stronger than I'd thought!" she said, starting to cry. "I was just bored! I didn't mean to screw things up like this!" she sobbed. I released my grip on Ron, and turned to Astoria. "Thank you," I said, "If you hadn't screwed up, I never would have gotten together with Hermione. So thank you. By ruining everything, you made everything better for me." I made a very rude hand gesture, and sauntered out to find Hermione.

I carefully walked through the front door, and said, "Hermione? Where are you?" I heard sniffling and sobs coming from the bedroom, so I crept down the hall. I saw Hermione laying face-down on the bed, shoulders heaving. I sat down beside her, and rubbed her back soothingly. "Hermione, I know you sort of, have to choose. So, I just want to tell you that it doesn't matter to me who you pick, as long as you're happy," I said. She just sobbed harder. "Shhh," I said. Her sobs quieted for a moment, and all of a sudden, she sat up, and clenched her hand over her mouth. She ran for the bathroom. "Hermione? Are you all right?" I shouted. But my concerns were met by the sound of Hermione being violently sick. I cautiously got up and walked into the bathroom. I flinched at what I saw. Hermione was crouched on the floor, throwing up into the toilet. Tears streamed down her face. I leaned down next to her, and held her hair out of her face, rubbing her back. When she was finally finished, she flushed the toilet, and sat on it. That's when my Healer training kicked in. "How do you feel?" I said. "Weird. Like, you know that feeling when you've just recovered from the flu? Tired and weak, but not nauseas? That's how I feel." she said. I nodded, and looked at my watch. Two-thirty. "When did you last eat?" I asked. "At the party," she responded quickly. "Alright," I said, going over various ailments and their symptoms in my head, "You are either pregnant, or you've gotten food poisoning," I said. "Those shrimp did taste kind of funny," she muttered, "Should we go to St. Mungo's?" "I suppose so," I said. It was the smart thing to do. I offered her my arm, and felt the unpleasant sensation of apparation.

Hermione POV

I opened my eyes, and saw the familiar white waiting room of St. Mungo's. As it was early in the morning, there were not a lot of people. A witch behind a mahogany desk looked up from her newspaper, and said, "Healer Malfoy! Who's this?" "Hello Morgana, this is Hermione, she's not feeling well," Draco said professionally. "Alright, please come with me," said Morgana. She led me into a small quiet room that contained a single bed. "Okay, if you'll just lay down for me, I'm going to put you into an enchanted sleep, and run some tests," she said. I nodded, and lay down. The last thing I saw was her wand moving over me.

I was watching Voldemort slowly torture and kill every one of my family members, because I wouldn't tell him information that I didn't know. "I don't know!" I shrieked, "I don't know where he is!" Bellatrix forced me onto the floor, and took out her wand. She re-opened the scars on my arm, the ones that spelled out 'Mudblood'. The pain was unbearable, blinding, torturous.

"Miss Granger?" Morgana said. My eyes fluttered gently open. Morgana stood over me, looking concerned. "You were thrashing around quite a bit, my dear," she said gently. "It's nothing, just a nightmare," I said, "May I hear the test results?" she looked uneasy. "Perhaps Mr. Malfoy should be here as well," she said. I nodded, "Yes, alright." Morgana promptly left the room. I laid still on the table, remembering the Reunion Ball, and the choice that I now faced. I lay there, contemplating my options, when Morgana re-entered the room, accompanied by Draco. I sat up, making room for Draco. He sat beside me, as Morgana took a deep breath. "Well Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, I believe congratulations are in order; You're pregnant!"

Draco POV

A baby? Mother was going to kill me. I couldn't help being thrilled, though. My face broke into a wide grin that greatly contrasted with Hermione's expression of horror. "A-a baby?" she whispered, "I-I'm not ready for that!" "Hermione, a baby is a good thing. Isn't it?" I said. I was confused. "Not when you're twenty-one, Draco!" she said shrilly. "You are only two weeks along. There are other options, Miss Granger," said I understood what she meant immediately. "Hermione, please," I said. I couldn't stand it if she killed my child. "It's my body, Draco, and my decision," she said icily. I took a deep breath, and said, "I know, and what ever you do, I'll stand by you," I said, "But please. Don't kill him." "How do you know it's a him?" she said, looking for a chance to prove me wrong, as usual. "Because," I smirked, "There hasn't been a girl in the family for generations." she smiled nervously. "Draco, if it really means this much to you, I guess we can keep him," she finally said. "You make him sound like a lost dog, Hermione," I said. She rolled her eyes, "Whatever." I leaned over, and kissed her, rubbing her belly while I did so. Morgana cleared her throat, and we broke apart, Hermione blushing like mad. "If we've decided to keep the baby, can we set up an appointment?" she said. "yes, of course," said Hermione. "Next Thursday, the sixth of December, four o'clock. Does that work for you?" asked Morgana. Hermione nodded. "Absolutely," she said, "Draco, can we go home now?" she sounded on the verge of tears. I didn't blame her. It was quite a shock. I nodded, "Of course we can, love." I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, said a polite 'good bye', and apparated home.

"I'm going to bed," said Hermione. I smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Good night," I said. Hermione walked tiredly down the hall. But she walked differently now; as if the weight of the world rested on her hips. I was going to be a father. I smiled at the thought. _I should write mother, _I thought. So I took out a quill and some parchment, and began to write a letter.

Dear Mother,

I wrote, _how are you? How are the house-elves? Hermione and I are doing very well. This may come as something of a shock, but Hermione is pregnant_. _We only just found out, and I though you should know. I was also wondering if we might come over for lunch today? I'm sure you would like to get to know her better, and she wishes to know you better as well. _

_Love, Draco._

I finished the letter off with my neat signature. I called my owl over, and tied the note to his leg. He gave me an affectionate nip, and ruffled his feathers before flying out the window. I closed it after him, and went to bed .

_A/N: I know this chapter is short, and the whole pregnancy thing is incredibly clichéd, but bear with me, it will get better! I know I've said it before, but please review! it makes me feel like people are actually reading this, and im not wasting my time. so anywho, be sure to check out my story, Dear Granger, and send in prompts for my drabble/oneshot collection. (it can be anything! ships, random objects, situations, you name it, I'll write it!)_

_until the next update, _

_~P&D_


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione POV

I woke up early the next morning. Draco was snoring softly beside me. Before I even had time to register what was happening, I was running to the bathroom. After being violently sick in the toilet, I thoroughly brushed my teeth. Somehow, Draco was still asleep, so I decided to write to Ron, Harry, and Ginny. I took out my quill, ink, and parchment. I began to slowly write out my letter.

_Dear Ron, Harry, and Ginny_,

I wrote.

_I think, well, no, I'm certain that this will be quite a shock. I am pregnant, with Draco's child. I'm only two weeks along, but I know that I'm keeping him (Draco insists it will be a boy). I hope you can all accept this. If not, I completely understand. If you never want to see me again, I can understand that as well. I hope, however, that after everything we've been through, you will support me._

_Love always, Hermione._

I finished my neatly written letter, and visited my owl's cage. "Come here Athena!" I said. I held out my arm, and she hopped gracefully onto it. She patiently held out her leg, and waited for me to attach the note to it. I carried her over to the window, and she flew away, into the morning sun.

I laid on the couch, sipping my de-caf, when Draco waltzed in, freshly showered, shaved, and dressed. "What are you doing?" he yelled when he saw what I was drinking "You can't drink coffee!" I rolled my eyes. "Relax," I said, "It's de-caf." he visibly relaxed. He sat down beside me, and put one hand on my stomach. "There's nothing there, Draco," I said. "Yes there is. My child is in there, so you better be careful," he said, rubbing my belly. I smiled, and tucked a stray lock of his silky hair behind his ear. He looked lovingly into my eyes, and I stared back, until a large owl landed on the window box, and tapped on the window with it's beak. I jumped up to let him in. Draco's silver owl hopped onto my arm, and allowed me to remove it's burden. I handed the letter to Draco, and he unfolded it. "_Dear Draco," _he started to read in a near perfect imitation of his mother's voice, _"I must say that I am very disappointed in you. I thought I taught you better than this. I fear that I must accept what is, however, and know, that there is nothing I can really do. So I suppose I can do nothing but offer my congratulations, and accept your request. Lunch is served at twelve-thirty. _

Love, Mother

." I sighed, Narcissa had been so kind, and understanding. I hoped my friends would be the same. "so we're having lunch with your mother, then?" I said. "Yes, we are. I'll pick you up at twelve," he said. I rubbed my left arm, and said, "Well, that'll be fun," sarcastically. Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, it will, the better mother likes you, the better off we are," he said. He spoke of his mother as if she was a force to be reckoned with. She probably was. I looked at the clock. "Oh! I've got to get to work," I said. I hopped off the couch and ran into our room to get changed. as soon as I was dressed, I called a quick 'goodbye' to Draco, and dissaparated.

I sighed. The morning had been stressful. I was sitting on a bench outside the entrance to the Ministry. I tapped my foot on the ground and looked at my watch again. Twelve-o-nine. Of course he was late. I sighed again. Finally, he appeared. Holding a bouquet of lilies, he sauntered toward me and held out his hand. I put mine in his, and he pulled me into an embrace. "For you," he said, offering me the flowers. I took them, and gave a delicate sniff. I put my arms around him, hugging him. As we hugged, I observed the reactions of the people passing by. Most of them smiled at the notion of young love. One old lady, arm in arm with her elderly husband, winked at me. I also spotted a few scandalised expressions, probably belonging to members of the magical community. We separated, and he offered me his arm, like a gentleman. I took it, and he led me to a quiet alley to apparate.

We reappeared just outside the gate of the Magnificent Malfoy Manor. The gates opened of their own accord, and we began to walk up the long drive. "How's my baby doing?" he asked. "Just fine," I giggled. It was sweet how much Draco cared about the baby, even though you couldn't see him yet. "How was your morning?" I asked. "It was good," he said. "A little girl had dragon pox." "Aw, is she okay?" I said, concerned. "Yeah, she'll be alright," he said. By this point, we had reached the door. Jade green pillars and cherry-wood double doors adorned the front of the house. Draco reached forward and knocked three times. Before long, Narcissa, looking in much better health answered the door. Her expression was warm as she embraced her son, but it turned icy as she shook my hand stiffly. "Welcome," she said, in a falsely cheerful voice, "Please come in." I stepped through the front door, and Narcissa led us into the sitting room. I recognized the room immediately. It was the room where Bellatrix Lestrange had tortured me.

_"What else did you take! Crucio!" She yelled. I screamed. The pain was more than I could handle, it was as though she was slicing me open, pouring salt and vinegar in the wounds, burning me, and breaking all of my bones at once. It was all centered in my left arm, radiating out to the rest of my body. She seemed to writing something, and I could guess what. "I-I didn't t-take anything! Please," I sobbed. I could tell she didn't believe me, though. The pain burned on. I opened my eyes, and she was inches from my face. I looked around the room. Draco stood in the corner, trying not to look. Bellatrix finally cast me aside, and turned on the goblin._

"Hermione!" Draco yelled. He sounded panicked. My eyes fluttered open. My breathing was shaky, and my palms were clammy. Narcissa was pacing, and wringing her hands, evidently blaming herself. "Oh, Hermione, I was so worried! What happened? You sort of, looked around the room with this terrified expression, and went limp," he said, talking quickly. "I-I had a flashback I think," I said, shaking. "Oh, Draco, It was horrible," I started to cry. I reached up, and put my arms around him, and he picked me up, bridal style. I sobbed into is chest, remembering. "P-perhaps we should sit in the drawing-room," Narcissa said. I felt Draco nod, and he carried me up the stairs.

Draco deposited me on a soft green couch, and sat beside me. The atmosphere was tense, until Narcissa said, "Draco, I'd like a word with Ms. Granger, if you could tell Ritzy to bring tea up here please?" Draco looked as though he wanted to say something, but he shut his mouth quickly. He dared not contest his frail yet formidable mother. He stood up, and left the room quickly. Narcissa knelt beside me and took my hand. "My dear, I am so truly sorry for what happened to you here. If there is anything at all that I can do for you, just say the word," the said. I was touched. "Narcissa, it's no big deal-" I started to say. "Of course it is. And I want you to know that you and Draco have my full support," she said, cutting me off. "Thank you. That's all I could have asked for," I said, smiling. She smiled back, more warmly than I had seen before. Draco made his reappearance, and sat down next to me again. "She's bringing tea up now," he said. He leaned over, and kissed my still pale face.

"Thank you so much, Narcissa, that was really delicious," I said as Draco and I were leaving. "Oh, it's no trouble at all dear," she said, waving warmly, as we made our way down the driveway. As soon as we were outside the gate, we apparated home. "Well," I said, preparing to apparate back to work, "I'll see you for supper." I kissed him on the cheek, just as an owl landed on my shoulder, bearing two letters. "Oh, Athena," I said, untying her letters. She gave a hoot, and flew in the open door. I opened the first one.

Dear Hermione

, I read, _We don't exactly know how to respond. We are very surprised to say the least. The idea will definitely take a great deal of getting used to. We would however, like to offer our congratulations. Strange as it seems, Malfoy is part of our family now, and we will just have to get used to the idea. I suppose we should also start referring to him as Draco, rather than "Malfoy" or "ferret boy". We don't like the idea at present, but I'm sure we'll warm up to it. _

Love always, Ginny and Harry.

P.S, Ron insisted that he write his own letter. Be afraid. Be very afraid.

I chuckled slightly, and felt incredibly relieved. I couldn't have asked for a better response from them. I cautiously opened Ron's letter.

Hermione,

he wrote. _How could you have let this happen? I can't believe you could be so stupid! I don't know who you would have chosen, but I will not raise another man's child. There, your choice is made for you. Have fun with your Ferret Spawn. _

Ron.

I couldn't believe he could be so arrogant! I was furious! I tore the letter to shreds, and stormed out of the house, apparating to work. I often found that steady, rhythmical work was the best thing to distract me from a rage. I stomped into my office, and slammed the door. I took one look at my overflowing 'in' tray, and burst into tears. I hated the world. I hated my job, myself, but mostly Ron. How could he do this to me? How could he be such an incredibly stupid toerag? I wiped my streaming eyes, and set in to my work, blocking out the rest of the world.

The next few days passed in a blur, until Thursday finally came. Draco and I apparated to St. Mungo's at four 'o clock. We walked up to the front desk, holding hands. "We have an appointment with Healer Morgana," he said coolly. The tall witch at the desk nodded, and said, "Alright, if you will follow me." she led us to a quiet room similar to the one I had been in the last time. Morgana was waiting for us already. She reached out, and we each shook her hand. "Alright. How are you?" she said. "I'm good," I said. She nodded. "How are you feeling?" she asked, summoning a clipboard and quick quotes quill. I thought for a moment. "I'm feeling alright. There's been a fair bit of vomiting," I said. She nodded, as the quill wrote down what I'd said. "I'm just going to prescribe a prenatal potion," she said, scribbling down the name of the potion, as well as a messy signature. "Bring this to the wizard at the main desk down in the potions department. Believe you know where it, Healer Malfoy?" she said, handing me the scrap of parchment. Draco nodded, and said, "Is that all then?" Morgana thought for a moment. "Yes, I think it is. Same time next month?" she said. "Yes, of course," I said. We shook her hand again, and left.

In the Potions department, I was given a pleasant, baby-pink coloured potion, and told to take one tablespoon each morning. Naturally, Draco had to spend forever talking to the wizard at the desk. I stood while they talked, trying to avoid the gazes of the people passing by. Some goggled at the potion I had been prescribed. I looked at the ground a lot. Finally, they said good-bye, and we went home. I decided to take a nice hot bubble bath.

I sunk gently into the foamy depths of the bathtub. The hot water felt like silk on my skin. I rested my head on the edge of the tub, and slid in up to my neck. It was there, in the tub, that I began to truly absorb the whole pregnancy thing. I realized that as hungry as I always was for knowledge, I had never bothered to learn a thing about pregnancy, or babies, or any of that. I had never given the idea of having children a second thought. I decided to make it my new priority to learn as much as I could. My thoughts then turned to my parents. I wondered how they would have reacted, had they been alive. I thought that Dad would have wanted to castrate Draco, and Mum probably would have thought me extremely irresponsible. I could almost hear her voice, scolding me. I thought she would be happy to have grandchildren, though. A tear rolled down my cheek as I thought of them. I tried to turn my thoughts to a happier topic. Like Christmas. I wasn't sure if I'd be welcome at the Weasleys any more. I had spent Christmas with them every other year, spending the Christmases that I hadn't been at the Burrow, at my parents' house. That was obviously out of the question. Perhaps Draco and I would have our own Christmas. Or perhaps he would want to spend it with his mother. Whatever happened, I still had to do some Christmas shopping. I thought about my schedule, wondering if I had any days off this week. I remembered that I was off on Saturday. I could do my Christmas shopping then. But what to get everyone? I made a list in my head. _Harry, _another _new sneakoscope, _I thought. Harry had a nasty habit of breaking them. _Ginny, that scarf she had her eye on. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, that new household enchantments_ _spell book. Ron, _my thoughts stopped dead in their tracks. What did you buy for an arrogant toerag who had cheated on you, begged you to take him back, and then rejected you? _Absolutely nothing, _I thought. I sighed. The water was cooling, so I let the water out, and wrapped a fluffy white towel around myself. I put my favourite pyjamas on-the ones with the penguins on them-and my bunny slippers. I padded down the hall, and into the bedroom. Draco was sitting on the bed, clutching a vial. His eyes were squeezed shut, and he didn't seem to notice me. I walked towards him, and saw that the vial he clutched was the one with the flames immersed in water, that I had all but forgotten. His lips were moving, but no sound came out, as if he had lost his voice. I slowly tip-toed closer to him, and put my hand on his shoulder. His eyes jerked open. "Hermione!" he said. He put the vial behind his back, as though he hopped I hadn't seen it. "Draco, what is that?" I asked softly. He sighed. "It's my father's soul," he said. I gasped, shocked_._ "Let me explain," he said, "The dementor who sucked out his soul died. All the souls it had consumed were free. Free to find their bodies, free to move on, or just wander. My father's came to me. He let me put him in a little vial. And as long as he's submerged, his soul will stay intact. I can even talk to him." I had never heard of dementors dieing. I had never heard of anything like that happening. "So, how is he?" I asked, timidly. "He's doing…good, I guess. As good as a bodiless soul can be," he said, "I told him about you. He doesn't approve, naturally." I shrugged. "He'd like to talk to you," he said. I was surprised to say the least. "Okay, so what do I do?" I asked. He held out the vial, and said, "Just hold on to this, and think of him." I did as he said, and before long, the image of Lucius Malfoy was conjured in my head. He looked in very good health, unlike the last time I'd seen him. At the Battle at Hogwarts, he'd looked rather sickly. '_Hello, Ms. Granger,' _he said in my mind. '_Hello,' _I thought. I seemed to have it right, because he started to speak again. '_I trust you know that I disapprove of your relationship with my son,' _he said. '_Yes. He told me.' _I thought back. _'I cannot, however, do anything about it. So I'll just say this. Don't play with my son's heart.' _and with that, he was gone from my mind. I blinked, and handed the vial back to Draco. He took it back, and placed it in his sock drawer. "What did he say?" he asked. "He just told me not to play with your heart, but why would I want to do that?" I said. Draco shrugged, and climbed into bed. I got in next to him, and snuggling under the warm, fleecy blankets, we fell asleep.

(_A/N: I'm skipping to Saturday, I'm sorry, but I hate writing filler.)_

On Saturday morning, I showered, and took my potion quickly. I was eager to get out and do my shopping. After Draco left for work, I collected a quill and parchment to make a list. I wrote each person's name, their ideal gift, and where it could be found.

_Ginny, New scarf, Madame Malkins_

_Harry, sneakoscope, Dervish and Bangs_

_Mr and Mrs Weasley, the New Encyclopaedia of House-Hold Enchantments, Flourish and Blots_

_Draco,_

I had to think for a moment. _Canvas and new brushes, Michael's. _I would have to journey into muggle London. I didn't like to do so often, but it was necessary.

George, Exploding Christmas card, Zonko's Joke Shop

I put down my quill. I would buy nice Christmas Cards for the rest of the Weasleys. I filled my purse with galleons, sickles, and knuts, and apparated to Diagon Alley.

"Ms. Granger, Good morning!" said the new barkeeper, Reginald. "Morning, Reg," I said brightly. "Off to do a spot of Christmas shopping?" he asked. I nodded. "Have a lovely day," he said, as he went back to wiping down the bar. I stepped into the back alley, and tapped on the brick above the trashcan with my wand.

I stepped into Diagon Alley. I looked around. Everything had been put right after Voldemort's death. It was like I was eleven years old again. The sounds, the shops, it was all just as enchanting as the first time I'd seen it all. I took a deep breath, and took out my list. I quickly scanned it. After I'd memorised it, I set out to do my shopping

_A/N: hello! its me again! i just wanted to let you know that the next chapter will be dialougue-free, simply a recounting of the events of coming months. it think it will be Draco's POV, as this one was only Hermione's. also, what did you think of the soul thing? too weird? i always wondered what happens when a dementor dies. Please review!_

~P&D


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Okay, so I feel like I should explain this chapter a bit. This is just Draco's memories of the next few months. It will be mostly narrative, with little dialogue. I am writing this chapter in this format, because I don't have much planned for a bit, and as you know, I HATE WRITING FILLER. That is all. Enjoy the chapter!_

_P.S, sorry it's so short._

Draco POV

Hermione had changed me. There was no denying it. I was a better person because of her. She had taught me so much about tolerance, and love, and respect. I was a different man. A better man. I wasn't so cocky or full of myself anymore. I was learning to judge people based on what I witnessed, not what I'd heard. People were more accepting of me as a result. Christmas at the burrow was an excellent example.

"Merry Christmas!" said Mrs. Weasley. She welcomed me into her home through clenched teeth. The moment he saw me, Ron ground his teeth together, and stormed out of the room. "Mrs. Weasley," I said, "Thank you so much for welcoming me into your home so graciously after all the strife and drama I've brought down on your family." Mrs. Weasley looked on the verge of tears. "Oh, it's no trouble at all! We're happy to have you with us!" she said, pulling me into the tight hug that I'd often craved from my own mother as a child. I'd received only stiff embraces. Her scent carried all the things my childhood should have been. Dish soap, and turkey dinner, and the aroma of a roaring fire. My mother had always smelled like expensive perfume. When I finally pulled away, my eyes were swimming as well. "come on, Lets have dinner," she said, leading me into the kitchen. Dinner was fabulous. The most delicious food I'd had since Hogwarts. I told her that, and she blushed, saying it was nothing; her pleasure. I'd beamed at her, and asked Hermione to pass the turkey.

Later, when everyone's stomach's were full, and presents exchanged, the subject of Hermione's pregnancy came up. Harry asked her if she was showing yet, and she informed him, rather shortly, that no, she was most certainly not, and what on earth did he mean by that? I chuckled. "I dunno, Hermione," I said in a joking tone. I draped my arm around her, "Didn't you ask me for help just this morning because you couldn't get your pants buttoned?" Hermione looked mortified. She began smacking me in the ribs, as everybody laughed. I kissed her on the forehead, laughing with everyone else. She pulled my face down for a more intense kiss. I think George wolf-whistled.

We had left that night with bags of presents, I even had my own Weasley jumper. They were all so accepting. Harry had shaken me had warmly, and I think Ginny would have given me a hug, but her eight-month pregnant belly wouldn't allow it. She settled for a hand shake. I was beginning to accept them as well. It was amazing what one girl could do to me. I had been so set in my ways before, and now, well, I was trying new things. I had gone out into muggle London. I had even tried sushi. I never would again, mind you, but at least I had tried it. I was embracing the muggle way of doing things! I was meeting new people! I had a new lease on life. Life, in all its amazing forms.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled from the bedroom. I put down my coffee. Well, I knew this day was coming. The day Hermione couldn't fit into her favourite jeans. When I sauntered into the room, Hermione was turned sideways in front of the mirror. She wore her bra and panties, and her jeans were up, but unbuttoned. She was staring in disbelief at the bump obstructing her jeans. I stared too. The bump was small, but defined. My son was in there. Hermione placed her hands on it, her breathing heavy, her eyes teary. I walked up behind her, and wrapped my arms around her. We stared a moment longer, before I led to the bed. She laid down, and allowed me to place one hand on her slightly distended stomach. My baby. My son. I was going to be a father. The thought sounded strange in my head. "I think we're going shopping again," I said. Hermione gave me a look. "It's just one pair of pants. I have others," she said. "Alright," I said, hoping off the bed. "Someone's in denial," I said in a sing-song voice as I waltzed out. This particular offence earned me a pillow in the back of the head. Hermione had worn sweats to go shopping.

Life is full of surprises. I got the biggest surprise of my life at St. Mungo's the next month.

The Healer came into the room, wielding only her wand. She asked Hermione to lay down on a sterile white table, and lift her shirt. I held her hand, and watched the Healer wave her wand over Hermione's small, yet noticeably pregnant stomach. What I assumed was an image of our baby materialised over her belly. It looked a bit like a seahorse. A pinkish seahorse. "Why is it pink?" I asked. The Healer grinned. "It's a girl!" she said. Hermione's face lit up like a kid's on Christmas morning. I was too shocked to say anything. A girl hadn't been born into the Malfoy family for centuries! I wasn't even sure if it had ever even happened! A warmth spread through me. Suddenly, it felt so right. My little Daddy's girl. I grinned, and leaned over to kiss Hermione. She kissed back with a fervour, tears of joy streaming down her face.

Everyone was thrilled for us. Mother, though slightly disappointed, was not surprised that I was the one to break that particular tradition. I had broken so many already. She theorized that since no Malfoy had ever had a child with a muggle born, it made sense that this change in the bloodline would bring about other changes. I told father, of course. He assured me that were his body still alive, I'd be disinherited quicker than I could say "But Father…". I'd learned that life was messy, too.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled, crashing through the front door. "Yes, love?" I said. Hermione looked wild-eyed and stressed. She clutched her belly, which seemed to be expanding by the day. "Ginny! She's gone into labour! We have to get to St. Mungo's!" she gasped. She grabbed a shaky handful of floo powder, my arm, and stepped into the fire-place. "St. Mungo's!" she yelled. We were there before I could blink. We were informed by a friendly young witch that Mr and Mrs Potter were on floor five, ward two, and have a nice day! The young woman seemed rather star-struck. We rushed to the indicated ward, and were greeted by screams of agony. Ginny had sweat and tears pouring down her face, and Harry looked completely panicked. She was screaming insults and swearing her ginger head of. She was squeezing Harry's hand so hard, I thought it might fall off. Nearly an hour later, James Sirius Potter was wrapped up in Ginny's arms, Harry sitting next to her on the bed. They cuddled, and cooed at him. Hermione was watching from her spot on my lap, in one of the uncomfortable chairs in the ward. She was practically glowing with pride at being named God Mother. Weasleby wore a similar expression; he was the God Father. Little baby James was passed around, being dotted on by everyone. Finally it was my turn. I was a tad reluctant to take him, but when he was curled in my arms, I couldn't help but smile at the infant. He was the spitting image of his father, minus the stupid scar. He looked up at me inquisitively. He lifted one chubby little hand to my face, tugging on my nose and lower lip. I made a silly face, and he giggled. It was a merry, innocent sound. I was filled with warmth. In a few months, I would have one of my own. I wanted so badly to have my perfect little girl _now. _I didn't want to wait any more. I grudgingly passed the newborn back to his parents. I wrapped my arms around Hermione, and muttered, "I love you so much." I put my hands on her swollen belly, and thought, _I love you too, baby. _

I think it was a scary day for everyone, the day James made his screaming entrance to the world. We visited often, and I quickly became the favourite uncle. Much to my pleasure, the baby had no time for Ron. This made Ron hate me more than ever. Several arguments stemmed from this issue. I won all of them. Arguments were another unavoidable part of life.

"Draco, I said no. leave it alone!" said a very cranky Hermione. She rubbed her large belly. It strained against her shirt, and much to her dismay, she had been forced into the maternity jeans. Only six more weeks, and the baby would be here. I was so excited, I couldn't stand it. "Hermione, come on! Calypso is like, the coolest name ever!" I whined. Hermione gave me a glare that could have frozen hell over. "Ok, fine. What do you want to name her?" I said. We had been discussing baby names for the past half hour, and we still hadn't even agreed on one. Kara was too boring, Brianna, too common, Magana, too _weird. _"How about Madeline?" Hermione said. I thought about it for a moment. "Perfect." I said. It was. It was a perfect name for a perfect girl. I loved it. I laid my face on Hermione's belly, so I could feel my Madeline moving around. I murmured sweet nothings to the baby, until she kicked me in the face. "Ow," I said. For a fetus, she was pretty strong.

Hermione and Madeline had changed me so much, my friends barely knew it was me sometimes. James wasn't the only baby who loved me. Pansy and Theo's daughter, Violet, giggled and smiled every time she saw me. She was a pretty baby, with dark, straight hair, and dimples. For the first time in my life, everything was perfect. Hermione Granger was the best thing that had ever happened to me.

_A/N: so what did you think of this format? Love it? Hate it? Let me know it a review! Also, I would like to apologize in advance. It is likely that the next few chapters will be kind of sad. This is due to the fact that this one guy has an immense amount of control over how I feel, and he doesn't even know it. __L__ yeah, I'm crushing super hard, and he's so out of my league it isn't even funny. So yeah, I'm done complaining, hope you enjoyed the chapter._

_~P&D_


	10. False Review Rant (not a real Chapter)

Okay, first off, I want to let you guys know that this is not a real chapter. im sorry if I got any of your guys' hopes up. So, this little note is in response to a review that was posted by an unknown Guest. this is the review:

Umm have you ever read Simply Irresistable by bookworm1993? Because this seems a lot like that one. I am not flaming (you might say i am) but i do want to point out a few things. Your spelling is alright but it could use some work, grammar is another big problem, there are too many mistakes i just wont point them out for you. i have a question for you, did you just steal bookworm1993's idea or did you ask to use her idea? i am sorry but because of your plot-line, atrocious grammar, and horrendous spelling i will not read your story.

ok, after reading this review (that was posted on the first chapter of this story) I read Simply Irresistable. can I just say that I loved it? great fic, you should totally check it out. But anyway, my first chapter is similar to theirs, but my story takes a whole different direction. if She/he had bothered to read the rest of the story, they would have known that. the idea for this fic came to me in the shower. Second, How is this not flaming? is it because they worded it politely? Third, how can they criticize me on grammar when I can count four places that need commas, and you never start a sentence with 'because'. I learned that in grade three. so, thank you for listening to my little rant, and sorry again for posting this, but I can't pm the reviewer, and I wanted to express my opinion. So, if you don't have something nice to say, don't say anything at all. Thank you again for putting up with me, and I will have a real chapter up ASAP.  
kthxbai.

~P&D


	11. Chapter 10

Hermione POV

I woke up on the morning I was exactly nine months pregnant feeling like a planet. My huge stomach obstructed everything in front of me from view, as I lay in bed. I couldn't see my closet. I turned my head, and looked at Draco, sleeping peacefully beside me. I thought about my plans for the day, and remembered that today was the day of my baby shower. I smiled in excitement. I laid in bed for a moment longer, contemplating the difficult task ahead: getting up. I had more body to work with than I was used to, and it showed. I was probably the clumsiest pregnant woman who ever existed. It became very easy to trip, as I couldn't see my feet. Getting out of bed in the morning was difficult enough when Draco was awake to help me, but the prospect of doing it alone was downright terrifying. It didn't feel right to wake him, though, after he'd been up half the night rubbing my feet. I felt sorry for my feet. It must be hard having so much weight hoisted upon them in so little time. I sighed. I worked myself into a position that had my legs and hips over the edge of the bed, and my feet on the floor. I got my hands rested firmly on the bed, and gave one hard shove. I was on my feet for a split second, but my huge belly unbalanced me. I was falling forward, hands outstretched, groping the air for something-anything to hold on to. That something happened to be a lamp on my bedside table. I dragged the lamp off the table in an attempt to regain my balance. It clattered to the floor noisily and shattered. I was on my back, lying on the floor. Draco, amazingly, snored on. I sighed again. How would I get up now? "Draco?" I said tentatively. He was alert before I prop myself up on my elbows. What a sight I must've been. A petit woman with a giant bulge on her mid-section, wearing a pink teddy-bear night-gown because regular pyjamas didn't fit anymore, spread-eagled on the floor. No wonder Draco burst out laughing. I lifted my head, and glared icily. "Help me up, you prat," I said coldly. Still laughing, he climbed out of bed and scooped me up. He deposited me on my feet, and said, "Get back into bed right now. I'll bring you breakfast." I shook my head stubbornly. "No. I did not expend all that effort to get out of bed, just so I could get back into it," I said. Draco looked at me quizzically. "Okay, fine. I'll be in the shower," he said. I nodded, pecked him on the cheek, and walked out into the living room.

I sat on the couch, sipping a glass of milk, and reading the Prophet. It was full of the usual gossip, with a few accurate articles. It was somewhat uninteresting. Hell, it was downright boring. I threw the paper down on the table, but it didn't feel right. I got up, and took the newspaper to the trash bin. After throwing it away, I began to notice what a mess the house was. Those blankets on the couch needed to be washed, there were coffee take out trays on the coffee table, the carpet needed vacuuming, it was a mess! I sighed, and put my hands on my hips. I was going to go crazy if I had to look at this mess a moment longer. I got to work, dragging the vacum out of the closet by the front door. I ran it thoroughly over the carpet, until it was spotless. Next, I went through with a garbage bag, getting rid of all the trash I could find. Finally, I gathered up all the blankets, and throw pillow covers I could, and dumped them into the washing machine. The chores would have been easy for anyone else, but I was heavily pregnant. Everything was harder when you were pregnant. I sat back down in my now-immaculate living room, and began talking to the baby. "Hey Maddie! How are you doing?" I said quietly. She responded with a few somersaults and a kick in my ribs. I put my hand on my inflated stomach, and rubbed it around, calming her. She gave a stretch, dancing on my bladder, and settled down. Unfortunately, she had decided that my bladder would make an excellent foot-stool. I shifted uncomfortably, and wondered if Draco was almost finished in the bathroom. It was becoming harder to get comfortable every day. I still wasn't quite used to the idea that a tiny little person was inside me. I could see the physical proof, but sometimes it was hard to believe. I got up off the couch when I heard the water in the bathroom shut off. I walked clumsily, with one hand on the wall, to the bed room to get an outfit. I chose a dark red cowl neck sweater and the cursed maternity jeans. As soon as Draco was out of the bathroom, I was in it. That baby really _loved _to kick my bladder.

"Hermione! You look great!" exclaimed Ginny. She, along with Luna, Mrs Weasley, Mrs Malfoy, and several former Gryffindors were at my door at ten-thirty that morning. I rolled my eyes, "You liar. I'm all fat and deformed-looking," I said. Everyone there began to protest. I held up my hand, and said, "Why don't you all come in?" One by one, all the witches on my doorstep piled into my house. "Hermione dear, you need to leave while we set up, okay?" said Mrs Weasley. "Why?" I whined. "It's supposed to be a surprise!" said Ginny. I sighed dramatically. "Fine. Where should I go?" I asked. I definitely couldn't go out in public anywhere. Every time I tried, I was ambushed by paparazzi. "Why don't you floo over to the burrow, Dear?" said Mrs Weasley. I nodded, and grabbed a handful of Floo powder. I stepped into the fireplace, and yelled "The Burrow!" the last thing I saw of my home was Ginny saying, "It'll be worth it!" and everyone waving goodbye.

I stepped into the sitting room at the Burrow, coughing and wiping ash off my clothes. Ron was on the couch, playing with James. He looked up. His eyes narrowed as he focused only on my stomach, cradled in my arms. He picked up James, and got up off the couch. He started to walk away, until I said, "Come on, Ron. Will you just grow up and face your problems like a man? We should at least try to get along, for James' sake." he stopped, and turned around. He sighed, and sat back down. "Okay, but I want some answers," he said. I sat beside him, putting my aching feet up. I rubbed my stomach, calming the baby, and said, "What do you want to know?" Ron thought for a moment. Wiping the drool off James' face. He said, "When did you decide to cheat on me?" I had been expecting that one. "When I found out you'd cheated on me," I said simply. His ears turned red. "I didn't cheat on you. She slipped me a love potion," he muttered. "Fair enough," I said, "What else do you want to know?" "When did this happen?" he said, gesturing to my giant stomach. "You really want the details?" I said, "Alright, If you insist. When two people-" He cut me off, "Ugh! I don't need the details! You know what I mean!" I laughed, "Okay, well he was yelling at me because I'd publicly humiliated him," Ron gave me an approving grin, "And I got a letter saying that my parents had been murdered. Draco got the firewhiskey out, and, well, you know how well I handle alcohol," I said. Ron nodded understandingly, then scowled furiously. "So he got you drunk, then bedded you?" he said through clenched teeth, "I'll kill him!" "No! it wasn't like that!" I said. Then I winced, as the baby kicked my rib particularly hard. Ron's face filled with concern instantly. "W-what's wrong? What can I do?" he said. I smiled. This had been what I liked about Ron. "It's fine. She just kicked really hard," I said, "Would you like to feel?" Ron nodded tentatively. "Alright," he said. He slowly stretched out his hand. I rolled my eyes, and grabbed it. I placed it on my stomach, and watched his face as he felt her kick. "Whoa," he said, his eyes wide with excitement. James copied him, putting his fat hand on my belly. His eyes lit up as Maddie turned a somersault and kicked. He laughed joyfully. He clapped his hands. I smiled. Ron still looked a little dazed. "Maybe this isn't such a bad thing after all," he said. Maddie had captured his heart as easily as she had captured anyone else's.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled as I stepped back into my house. I grinned as my friends led me over to the couch. I sat down, and looked around at all the decorations. A huge banner reading "It's a girl!" was spread across the front wall, and pink balloons were floating in the corners. On the kitchen table, several snacks were spread out. Finger sandwiches, chips and dip, pickles, and a punch bowl sat beckoning me. I hadn't realised how hungry I was. A large stack of presents sat in the corner. "Thank you so much, guys! This is amazing!" I said. Everyone smiled warmly at me. "Do you want to open your presents?" said Narcissa. I nodded. Narcissa went over to the pile, and took the largest one that was sitting next to the rest of them. She dragged it over to me, and said, "Congratulations, dear. I hope you like it." It was almost as tall me. I ripped off the baby pink wrapping paper, and gaped. It was a beautifully carved, wooden cradle. It looked old-fashioned and rustic. It was dark mahogany with pale pink, lacy bedding. it was far lovelier than anything Draco and I had seen while shopping. "Narcissa, I don't know what to say! It's beautiful!" I leaned over and gave her as much of a hug as was possible. "Oh, it's no trouble, dear," she said, slightly caught off guard by the affectionate act. "Open mine next!" said Ginny impatiently. I smiled, and took the medium-sized bag she had handed me. I ripped out the tissue, and inside were two bibs. One depicted a green snake and a gold lion cuddling. I smiled, and looked at the second one. It was gold, with green letters spelling out "Drool Happens". I laughed, "Thanks, Ginny."

I continued opening the presents, they were all wonderfully thoughtful. From Mrs Weasley, I had gotten three tiny, knitted Weasley jumpers, in pink, yellow, and violet. Each of them had the letter "M" on the front in a contrasting color. Luna gave me a mobile to hang over the crib. It was…strange looking. It was painted vibrant yellow, with what I recognized as dirigible plums hanging off it. She told me that all I had to say was "Hangamout" and it would play a calming tune. "Gangutomn" was the counter-charm to stop the music. All of my other friends gave me wonderful things, like stuffed animals, diapers, blankets, and clothes. After everything had been opened, we snacked for a while. It was so great to see everyone getting along so well with Narcissa. I had been expecting a great deal of animosity towards her.

"Time for cake!" Ginny said excitedly. Mrs Weasley and Narcissa brought an amazing cake out to the coffee table. It was a soft pink, with little soothers and teddy bears adorning it. It looked-and smelled-delicious. Luna cut and served it. It _was _delicious. I had my slice eaten in about fifteen seconds. Everyone laughed as I eyed the rest of the cake longingly. Luna cut me another slice, and I took it gratefully.

Finally, at three in the afternoon, after cleaning up, everyone left. I sat on the couch, marvelling at the beautiful cradle some more. I looked closer at the carvings, and was able to spot the Malfoy family crest on the back. I wondered where we would put it. We didn't have a nursery set up yet. I knew that this problem would have to be remedied, so why not know? A sudden spurt of energy motivated me. I walked purposefully to the spare bedroom at the end of the hall. It was furnished in cream and brown. The bed was much too heavy for me to move on my own, so I shrunk it, and levitated it across the hall into my closet. I did the same for all the others. I decided to wait for Draco to come home to move everything in. I went back into the living room, and took out my book.

Draco POV

"Hey Hermione, how was your day?" I said as I strolled into the house. Hermione, as usual, was curled up on the couch with a book. She looked up as soon as she heard her name. "It was great! I got so many nice things!" she said, smiling, "Do you want to see what your mother got us?" I was a little scared. "Okay, what is it?" I said. My mother had been known to overindulge. She put her book down, and I rushed over to help her up. I didn't want a repeat of this morning. Hands on her stomach, Hermione led me over to a spectacular, mahogany, incredibly familiar, wooden cradle. I could recall brief flashes of memories that featured wood of this color exactly. I recognized the carvings on the sides. Then I realized, "This was mine! From when I was a baby!" I said. Nostalgia flooded my mind, as I remembered Mum and Dad putting it in the attic when I got my "big boy bed", and telling me that one day, it would be for my baby. I smiled. "Do you want to put the nursery together tonight?" Hermione said. I nodded. "Do you have a room in mind?" I said. She blushed sheepishly. "I kind of already cleared out the guest bedroom." I laughed. Typical Hermione, couldn't leave anything alone. "I was waiting for you to put everything in," she said. "Well," I said, "Lets do it then."

"Pink and turquoise!" I said. We were arguing about what colors the nursery should be furnished in. "Ugh. Draco, you don't know anything about design, do you. Cream and violet will look so much better!" she rolled her eyes condescendingly. With a wave of her wand, the walls turned cream, and the drapes light violet. I had to admit, it looked pretty good. My stubbornness wouldn't allow me to admit defeat, though, so I waved my wand, and the drapes turned turquoise, and the walls pink. In a word, it looked horrendous. Hermione burst out laughing at my surprised scowl. She came to stand beside me, wrapping an arm around my waist. I put my arm around her shoulder, as she waved her wand, making the room violet and cream again. I huffed, and scowled as I went out to the living room to move the cradle in.

That cradle was _heavy_! I pushed for at least five minutes, and I think the stupid thing moved about a half an inch. Hermione stood in the corner trying not to laugh. "Fine," I snapped "How do you suggest I move the damn thing?" still giggling, she took out her wand, and shrunk the crib. "Now try," she said smugly. I bent over and picked up the miniscule crib. I carried it easily into the nursery, feeling like an idiot for not thinking of shrinking the bloody thing. We bickered for a few moments about where to put it, before finally deciding to put it against the far wall, facing away from the window. I sat it down, and Hermione reversed the spell she'd used to shrink it.

We moved the rest of the furniture into the room the same way. Soon, the nursery was finished. I looked around the room, satisfied with our work. A shelf above the crib overflowed with stuffed toys, a snake and a lion in the middle, the cream coloured dresser with statues that played music when you wound the little key on the bottom (Hermione said they were a muggle trinket called a "music box"), the toy box in the corner, artfully painted with animals, it was all perfect. The perfect room for my perfect little girl.

_A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I know this is really late, and too short, but I actually have a decent excuse this time! I was sad because my cousin died. I think I met him once or twice, but I get on really well with his daughter, and I feel just awful for her, especially so close to Christmas. Its really sad, because he was only like 41 or something. :'( buuuuuuttttttt, on a happier note, IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS! I am super excited. Also, just wondering, cause I need someone to fan girl with, do any of you like Danisnotonfire or Amazing Phil? I started watching their videos last week, and I've seen all of Dan's. is that sad? Also, I've got an idea for another Dramione fic. I want to know if its any good before I actually write it though…so if you want to know what it would be about, pm me, and I will send you a summary. If enough people like it, I will publish it. If not, I'll probably publish it anyway. So… this is kind of pointless…Potato._

_Until the next update,_

_~P&D_


	12. Hi guys

Dearest readers,

It's been a long time since I've updated, and I'm sorry for that. I've simply been extremely uninspired as far as Harry Potter goes. I've recently joined the Avengers fandom, and I find myself completely obsessed, and unable to think of (or write about) much else. I have tried to write the next chapter of this story, but I just can't get into it like I used to. Like I said, The Avengers have been dominating my mind. I've become very uninvolved in all of my other fandoms, it's not just Harry Potter.

You're probably wondering why I'm telling you this; it's because I feel that as the readers of this story, you deserve to know whats going on. so here are my plans for this story: if and when I find myself able to immerse myself in anything but the Avengers universe, I'll begin updating this story again. Until such a time occurs, this story will continue to lie dormant.

I thank you for your patience, and hope you have a wonderful summer.

~Peeniss-and-Dramione


End file.
